The Unexpected
by babylove969
Summary: What happens when the one person you need to stay dead comes back from the grave. WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Prolog

Prequel

Sasuke was very good at hiding what he didn't want others to see. It became very easy over the years to hide it all from everyone. No one ever expected a thing after all a seven year old that doesn't talk very often isn't uncommon. Everyone just thought that little Sasuke was shy and preferred to keep to himself. They never expected it was his own way of hiding all the pain that were deep in his eyes. A pair of pants, and a long sleeved turtle neck became his uniform everyday no matter what the temperature was. It was the easiest thing to cover up all those unwanted bruises and cuts. People always looked at him weird when he wore the clothing in the middle of summer but no one said anything. 

No one knew what happened in the little boys life. He was a genius all of his teachers at school told him all the time how smart he was. Sasuke never saw it, because to him he was nothing. His father always made sure he told him that everyday how he was worthless and nothing. Sasuke wasn't alone though he had his mother. His mother was no help to him though she just ignored what was right in front of her. Why she did what she did Sasuke to this day still does not know, but that was the past. He had his older brother that meant the world to him. If it was not for his brother Sasuke would have died multiple times from his father taking it too far. 

Sasuke loved his brother with all of his heart and to this day he still has love left for him even after everything. Sasuke couldn't say he blamed his brother for what he did; after all he was intelligent he understood why he did it and how far over the edge he must have been. What hurt Sasuke the most was him seeing the whole thing. Nothing was the same after that everyone looked at him differently. They all carried the look of pity something Sasuke has always hated. 

To this day no one but Sasuke really knows what happened that night. He cant say that his life has been better with his family dead; however, he can't say it's worse. He was no longer afraid to come home if that's what you wanted to call it. He no longer had to fear his father and what would happen when they were alone locked in his room. Once the bruises faded away Sasuke began to wear normal clothing and even began talking to a few of his classmates. 

Sasuke is now sixteen and it has almost been ten years since his brother killed his family and then turned the gun on himself. He still doesn't talk a whole lot around large groups; however, he does have a few close friends that he interacts with. His best friend Naruto has always been there for him since the first day of school. At first they couldn't stand each other but after many school projects together they became best friends. He was one of the few people that didn't act differently around him after the incident. 

People were shocked when they find out that Sasuke and Naruto are best friends. Naruto is always loud and out going full of confidence. Where Sasuke is shy and when you truly look at him really has no confidence what so ever. To Sasuke Naruto is a gentle soul and a person he can hide in his shadows around a group full of people. 

After the incident Sasuke was placed in a foster home that held nine other children in it. He was often neglected and went to bed starving from lack of food and money. It was always cold when it was winter from the heat not working or the power going out because they couldn't pay the bill; all of which Sasuke was use to from his father kicking him out. 

Over the many years Sasuke had been adopted and brought back, all of the people kept saying he was to distant from them. Sasuke didn't want a knew family he wanted his brother back, and to him no one could replace him. Eventually Sasuke just started to stay on the streets. His foster parents weren't mean but they weren't caring either. It became safe and less of a hassle to just live on the streets and that's what became his home. No one knew he lived on the streets not even Naruto. 

Sasuke was still in school and got all A's in any subject that he took. He never got into trouble half the time the teachers didn't even know he was there. So when he got called down to the principle office that Monday morning he was shocked to say the least. He went down to the office and opened the door. The secretary greeted him and guided him to the principal's office. After knocking and being called in Sasuke opened the door not prepared to receive the shock of his life. 

Sitting in his desk was the principal, across from him was a women that Sasuke had never met before and beside her was none other then his father. A mixture of emotions flew through Sasuke at a rapid speed. Sasuke remembered the detective telling him how they didn't find his father's body but they just figured it burnt to ashes when the house was set on fire. Now here he was almost back from the dead sitting in Sasuke's school principal's office. Sasuke looked at his principal then at the women and that's when he saw it her badge. She was from social services which could only mean one thing his father wanted custody of him back. 

Just then Sasuke's father got up from his seat and pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace. He was to shocked to even register his father hugging him so he just stood there in disbelief. 

"Why don't we all sit down and discus what is going to happen." the principal 

said.

His father sat back down in his original spot and Sasuke sat in the third chair between his father and the social worker. He knew what was coming they were going to tell him that he was now in custody of his father. He would have to pretend to be happy about it and act like he was over- joyed that his father was alive and well. Sure enough Sasuke was proved right when the social worker spoke. She had this smile plastered on her face as she told him how his father has custody of him. That he no longer had to live in that foster home. Even the principal was getting emotional at the reunitement of a father and son. 

Sasuke got to sit there and listen to his father tell him how he was told Sasuke was dead and how heartbroken he has been all of these years. That he decided to move back into town and found out that he was still alive. Sasuke knew all the words out of his mouth were nothing but lies, but he also knew what would happen if he didn't play along. So that's what he did he put up this fake smile and hugged his father and acted like life was going to be all okay now. Even though he knew better, he knew that having his father back would only make his life more miserable then it already was. He would still be left out in the cold to fend for himself only he would have a new set of bruises to go along with it. 

Once the meeting was over Sasuke went back to class and his father told him he would pick him up after school. The rest of the day went by too fast for Sasuke's liking it seemed like only a few minutes had gone by and school was already over. He went to his locker to put his books away and grab his bag, then he said goodbye to Naruto and told him he would talk to him tomorrow. Sasuke made his way to the front door and over to where his father had parked. 

Sasuke gave his father a hug to make it look good then got into the car on the passenger side. So that's how he is in his current predicament; sitting next to his father on his way to his new home for lack of a better word. A strange place with a man that has only ever abused him, and worst of all he was all alone no big brother to step in and stop him if it got too far. No one to take him to the hospital when he was too injured to go himself. No one to confined in and to take the emotional pain away. It would be just him and his father for at least two years till he turned eighteen and could leave. 

Sasuke just stared out the window and waited; waited for the pain to start up all over again and sure enough once they arrived and went inside his father wasted no time in making up for lose time. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke's father made his way towards the kitchen. Sasuke just stood in the middle of the living room; his eyes wandered around the house trying to find an escape route. The house didn't appear to be that complex. The kitchen was off to the left of the front door, half of it he could see the other half was covered by a wall. The living room held a patio that lead out into the backyard. From what Sasuke could tell the yard was fenced off and had no gate. He could always leave that way if he would be able to climb over the fence. There was also a small window just behind the couch; a normal sixteen year old wouldn't't be able to fit through but luckily Sasuke was thin from living on the streets for so long. He couldn't't see anything up the stairs just a couple of doors that were closed.

He heard his father walk back into the living room. Fear started to make it's way up into his body. He had dealt with his father in the past before but he was never totally alone with him. There had always been someone to step in, not that anyone ever did. Sure his mother was loving and kind just not to him. She never really noticed him half of the time it felt like she didn't even know his name. then there was Itachi his older brother; sure he was there in the beginning when the abuse had started. Sasuke would go to him every time after his father was done. Itachi always comforted him, took him to the hospital, and got him cleaned up. However, after the first two years Itachi just stopped being there. He would only take Sasuke to the hospital when he pleaded enough for him to take him.

There were many nights when Sasuke would spend standing in the rain on the sidewalk looking into their house. It always broke his heart to look in and see his family sitting down having dinner while his stomach burned from hunger. Now just when he was two years away from freedom. When he could be allowed to get his own place, here he was standing in the living room with his father. Sasuke knew what to expect, he knew there was going to be pain, there are going to be cuts and bruises he would have to hide. All Sasuke could do was hope that his father wouldn't leave any marks where he couldn't hide them. His father talking snapped Sasuke back to reality.

"It's been a long time Sasuke."

"Why did you really come back?"

"Why Sasuke you are my son and you've been all alone for eight years. You've been doing God knows what while I've been away. I cant have you going around putting a bad mark on my name."

His father began to move closer to Sasuke. Sasuke could feel his heart pounding against his chest he knew what was coming and he knew he wouldn't be able to win a fight against his father. His father was three times his weight and he was too weak from lack of sleep and food from being on the street.

"I need to teach you a lesson and punish you for all you have done while I've been gone."

"I haven't done anything wrong Father. I've been living on the streets and I don't talk to anyone. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're living that's what you have done wrong. Now shut up and take your punishment."

Sasuke's father closed the gap between him and Sasuke. Sasuke flinched away as his father came close to him. Sasuke started to back away reaching closer and closer to the couch. His father punched him in the face, Sasuke fell back onto the couch. His father grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him into the glass coffee table. The table crashed from Sasuke's weight cutting Sasuke's skin as he went through it. Sasuke laid there on his side still in shock from the fall. His father began punching and kicking Sasuke in the stomach and ribs. A few of the hits landed on his face and Sasuke hoped that they wouldn't leave any marks; however, he knew better he knew that tomorrow he would have to go to school and make up some story how he got into a fight. Sasuke took a couple blows to the back of his head and he could feel the darkness calling out to him. Sasuke tried very hard to shake it off and try to stay awake. After what felt like hours his father was finally finished with his punishment.

"Get up and clean this mess up. I'm going out and I'll be back sometime tonight. Your room is the third door up stairs, when I get home I expect this place to be clean and not see or hear you."

Sasuke just stayed there and watched his father head out and lock the door behind him. Slowly he tried to get up he figured the sooner he got up the sooner he could go to sleep. Carefully he began to clean up the glass and put it in a garbage bag. Once all the mess was cleaned up he made his way up the stairs to the bathroom. He needed to clean himself off before he could go to sleep if he didn't he wouldn't be able to get the blood off him tomorrow. Once he was in the bathroom he looked in the mirror and saw the damage that was done to him. His face was all swollen and red, there was blood coming down the back of his head and running down his neck. Sasuke took his shirt off and saw what his father had done to him. He could already see the bruises forming on his stomach and ribs. There were a few that were broken, he had multiple cuts all over his from the fall onto the table. His right wrist really hurt and it appeared to be broken or just badly injured.

Removing the rest of his clothes he turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water burned his cuts and the back of his head. He could see the water turning a pale read from all of the blood that covered his body. Once he felt too dizzy to be standing there any longer Sasuke finally got out. He carefully dried himself off and made his way into his bedroom. He was glad that he had brought an extra pair of clothes with him in his bag. He always had an extra pair just in case something happened when he was on the street. After getting dressed he crawled into his bed and fell asleep. He would worry about what he would tell people tomorrow about the bruises right now he just wanted to sleep and get rid of the pain.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up the next morning early. He usually didn't get up until 7:30am to get ready for school the days he did sleep. It was 5:30am and he was in too much pain to get back to sleep. He had heard his father come in around three and from the sound of it he was drunk. Sasuke didn't wan to have to deal with him before school. So he decided to get up and head out before he woke up.

After a few minutes he got up and slowly made his way towards the window. It was still dark and pouring rain outside _'Just my luck.' _Sasuke thought. Slowly Sasuke opened his door and headed for the bathroom. His face looked worse then he thought, it was covered in bruises and cuts and his left eye was red. His wrist was swollen and he couldn't move it without excruciating pain. His torso was in no better shape; Sasuke debated whether he should go to school at all today. He didn't have a long sleeved shirt on nor did he bring a jacket to school yesterday. However, just the thought of being alone with his father all day scared the hell out of him. So he decided to head downstairs and go to school early. Once downstairs he noticed the note on the kitchen table.

"Don't eat any of my food and don't bother coming home tonight you brat."

Sasuke put the note back down and made his way towards the front door ignoring the burning hunger that filled his stomach. He opened the door only to be greeted by a server thunder storm. He was already dizzy and tired, and the only thing he did was come downstairs. His body wasn't ready for this and all he could do was hope it wouldn't do this all day and night. He was in enough pain he didn't need to be sick on top of it. Slowly he made his way outside and headed for school.

It only took a few minutes for Sasuke to be completely soaked and frozen from the wind. His father lived on the other end of town so it took a good hour before Sasuke arrived at the school around seven. He was an hour early for school but at least he was out of the storm. He didn't bother going to his locker he just headed for his first class and home room. His English teacher was always interesting to say the least. He was probably the only 24 year old with a complete head of grey hair. Not to mention he was always reading these orange books. Unlike the rest of Sasuke's teachers he was very laid back and often arrived late for class.

Once Sasuke got to the class he took his normal seat feeling very dizzy and exhausted. Sasuke thought for sure he was going to faint. He was shocked when the door opened and his teacher walked into the room. Kakashi looked away from his book and closed the door he was surprised to find Sasuke here. He made his way to his desk to put his things down.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? School was cancelled due to the storm. Did you not receive the phone call?"

Sasuke was relieved that Kakashi had not actually looked at him yet. He started to gather his things, he was hoping he could leave without Kakashi looking at him.

"No I must have missed it. Have a good day then sir."

He was almost at the door when Kakashi spoke.

"You didn't honestly believe you were getting out of here before you told me how you got those bruises did you?"

Sasuke kept his back to Kakashi the whole time.

"I got into a fight last night walking home after school, it's nothing sir."

"Walking home from school eh? Turn around Sasuke."

Sasuke took a deep breathe and then turned around to face his teacher. Sasuke was getting more dizzy by the minute he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Kakashi got up and made his way towards his student. Sasuke kept his head down and didn't move he was hoping that Kakashi would just drop the subject. Kakashi lifted Sasuke's head up so he could see his whole face. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"Sasuke what the hell happened?"

"I told you I got into a fight sir."

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's left hand and examined it then he carefully took his right wrist and did the same.

"Sasuke there's no marks on your hands, you never hit back."

"I was in a fight sir."

"Have you been to a doctor yet?"

"No sir, I don't need one."

"Sasuke you need to see a doctor."

"It's okay I'm fine really. I have to leave sir."

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was hiding something and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then and please go see a doctor."

"Yes sir."

With that Sasuke left the classroom. Normally Kakashi wouldn't have let Sasuke go not without him seeing the school nurse. However, this time was different he knew Sasuke was lying. The whole faculty was informed of Sasuke's father being alive. Kakashi saw Sasuke get picked up by his father after school. Kakashi was going to get to the bottom of this all. He decided that it would be best to follow Sasuke and see what happens. He grabbed his things and headed out to his car. Once inside his car he could see Sasuke slowly walking up the street. Kakashi turned the car on and began to follow Sasuke down the street.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He drove slowly and stayed close enough to see Sasuke but not too close that Sasuke would grow suspicious. Although in his current state Kakashi wondered if he would even notice. Kakashi watched for a good half an hour as Sasuke struggled to walk. He kept stumbling into the walls of buildings and even fell a few times. every time he fell it always took him a few minutes to get back up. What Kakashi couldn't understand was where Sasuke's father was. Surely if Sasuke got into a fight which Kakashi doubted, why hadn't his father taken him to see a doctor. Even if Sasuke was in a fight why lie and say it was right after school?

Sasuke turned down an alley; Kakashi drove past it and turned his car around he stopped on the side of the road and turned the car off. With the way he was parked and the storm would help keep him covered, so he could see Sasuke but Sasuke couldn't see him. Kakashi sat there and watched Sasuke very closely. He was stumbling and having problems standing. He made his way over to a spot that was covered by a staircase.

It didn't block away all of the rain but it did stop the most of it and the alley would help with the wind. Being careful of his wrist and the rest of his injuries Sasuke crawled under the staircase and sat against the wall. Kakashi watched as Sasuke took his bag off and placed it down on the ground. Then laid down using the soaking wet bag as a pillow. There was still rain coming down on him that the stairs didn't block. However, at this point Sasuke really couldn't care less. He was so dizzy and his body was screaming at him, he was all too soon taken over by the darkness that had been calling for him since this morning.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He got out of his car and made his way over to an unconscious Sasuke. Kakashi bent down and felt Sasuke's pulse it was a little weak but his breathing was steady. Kakashi shock Sasuke lightly, Sasuke didn't move. After a few more tries Kakashi gave up and picked Sasuke up with his bag and made his way over to his car. Kakashi couldn't believe how light Sasuke was he could actually feel his ribs through his shirt. Kakashi opened the passenger door and placed Sasuke in the seat and his bag in the back. After placing the seatbelt on Sasuke Kakashi made his way over to his eat and headed for Sasuke's place.

Sasuke's teachers were told Sasuke's father's address so they could update his information. Kakashi wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to get to the bottom of it. Kakashi arrived at the house ten minutes later. Sasuke was still unconscious when they arrived. He could see his father's car was still in the driveway which meant he was home. Kakashi got out and decided to leave Sasuke in the car he just had a bad feeling abut all of this. Kakashi made his way up to the front door and rang the door bell. he was greeted by Sasuke's father with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hello sir, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm Sasuke's English and homeroom teacher."

"Well hello please come in."

Kakashi walked into the warm house. Fugaku made his way over to the couch. Kakashi took a quick look around and his eye caught the note sitting on the table he quickly read it.

"I'm sorry to be here so early. I was on my way home and I figured I would stop in and inform Sasuke that school had been cancelled."

"Oh well that works out nicely. He's upstairs asleep. We were planning on spending the day together, he was worried about missing school."

"Well good, Sasuke's a good kid. We'll I'll be on my way then. Have a good day."

"I'll tell Sasuke you stopped by. Have a good day."

With that Kakashi left the house and headed back to his car. Once inside he took a look at Sasuke and drove away. Kakashi now knew something wasn't right. Not only had Sasuke lied but his father did to. Not to mention the note that was left on the table. Now Kakashi had to decided what to do with Sasuke, who was still unconscious. If he took him to the hospital they would call his father down. However, if he didn't take him and there was serious damage Sasuke could die. Kakashi decided that he would have to bring Sasuke to the hospital and worry about everything else later.

He could have been mistaken after all he didn't know the whole story. Who was he to say that Sasuke's father was the cause for the injuries. Sasuke could have easily gotten into a fight sometime last night, the note just could have been his father upset about everything. Kakashi arrived at the hospital he picked Sasuke up and brought him into the hospital. Kakashi looked around for a nurse that was available, he saw one reading something on a bulletin board.

"Excuse me miss I need your help."

The nurse turned around and saw Kakashi with a bleeding and unconscious Sasuke.

"Oh my goodness what happened?"

"I found him on the street by my house. I'm not sure how he got this way."

"Place him down over here please."

The nurse guided Kakashi over to an empty exam room. Kakashi placed Sasuke down on the bed then left the nurse alone with him. Kakashi waited for a few minutes till the nurse came out. He really didn't want to get involved with this situation. Yes he was a teacher but he was never one to poke his nose in his students personal life. Kakashi had been hurt enough in the past and ever since then he didn't get close to anyone.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. He took a serious hit to the head he's still unconscious but he should wake up soon. Do you know his name or anything that we can use to get a hold of someone?"

"I have his bag in the back of my car I can go get that for you."

"Thank-you that would be helpful."

Kakashi left to go and get Sasuke's bag from his car. Once he gave it to the nurse he left to go home. It wasn't his place to get in the middle of it. Sasuke was going to be okay and he was sure he was just over reacting. The nurse went through Sasuke's bag to see if she could find something with his information on it. She found his school notebook and opened it.

"Uchiha Sasuke so that's who you are. Well let's get a hold of your father."

Everyone had already heard about how Sasuke's father had returned to Konoha. It wasn't that Konoha was a small tow quite the opposite it was huge. Sure there were rumours that floated around every town had them after all. This was a special kind of situation however, it's not everyday that someone from the dead comes back to life. The nurse contacted Sasuke's school to get a contact number for Sasuke's father. Once she got it she called Fugaku, it rang a couple of times before someone finally answered.

"Hello"

"Hi yes may I please speak with Uchiha Fugaku please."

"This is him."

"Well hello, my name is Misty I am a nurse at Konoha's hospital. Your son Sasuke was just brought in by a nice gentleman."

"He's at the hospital what happened?"

"I'm not sure he is unconscious right now. He appears to have been in one hell of a fight."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes he is in no immediate danger and all of his wounds will heal."

"Okay thank-you Misty I'm on my way down there now."

"You're welcome sir see you soon."

Fugaku hung the phone up and his mind quickly started working on an excuse to tell the doctor's about his injuries. He did know that he had to get to the hospital before Sasuke woke up. He didn't think that Sasuke would talk about where the bruises came from; however, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't give a proper full explanation. He had to make sure that he left no room for questioning or investigation.

He got into his car and headed to the hospital. As he sat in his car thoughts raced through his mind. He just ignored them and kept his eyes on the road. Even though it was nearly nine in the morning it was pitch black and still pouring rain. It wasn't as thick and heavy as it had been all night, but it was still hard to see where you were going. Fugaku had to drive slowly to make sure he didn't run off the road or hit anyone. This only frustrated Fugaku he had to get to the hospital before Sasuke woke up and talked. He couldn't risk Sasuke screwing up his life not after everything.

If beating him wouldn't be enough to make him terrified then he would do something else. All he had to do was not hit him in places that couldn't be covered to avoid investigation. Fugaku pulled into the hospital parking lot, after parking he grabbed his umbrella and made his way towards the door.

Once inside he looked around to see if he could spot Sasuke or a nurse named Misty. After failing to see either he approached the desk. The nurse told him where Sasuke was and then he made his way towards the room. He was outside of the door when he heard talking inside of the room. He moved closer to the door to see if he could hear what the conversation was.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sasuke your father is on his way here. Now I know this might be hard for you but do you remember what happened?"

"It was last night I got into a fight. I don't know who the guy was."

"Why were you out in the storm last night Sasuke?"

"I went for a walk late last night. I needed to think about everything that happened. So I went for a walk to think about things."

"Did you tell your father you were leaving?"

"No he was in bed, I snuck out it was late like two am."

At that point Fugaku decided to come into the room. He had to make it all look good. He walked in and saw the way Sasuke looked. His face was all swollen and bruised with cuts covering his face. He walked over to Sasuke and gave him a huge.

"Thank god you are alright."

"Mr. Uchiha I'm Misty. Your son was in a fight and luckily he will be okay there were no serious injuries."

"Good I'm glad. Now Sasuke when did you get into a fight?"

"I snuck out last night."

"I was about to go and wake you up then I got a call from Misty. Why were you out last night in that horrible storm?"

"I just needed to think about everything that is going on."

"You need to be more careful. When can I bring him home?"

"He can go now there's no point in him staying any longer. You take care now Sasuke."

Fugaku helped Sasuke up and walked him to the car. Sasuke knew that this all was just an act. He knew that his father really didn't care about him or his well being. He didn't want to have to go back to that house. He was still sore and freezing. Not to mention he was confused as hell the last thing he could remember was walking down the street. He remembered that Kakashi told him that school was closed due to the rain.

That he left looking for a place to hide out until the rain stopped then everything goes blank. The next thing he knew he was waking up in a hospital trying to make up a fake story for his injuries. Sasuke got into the car and the long journey began. He knew his father wouldn't say anything to him in the car. He would make him wait until they got back to the house.

Sasuke could only imagine what was about to come; one thing was certain he did know that more pain was on it's way. What felt like hours they finally arrived at the house. Sasuke got out of the car and waited for his father to go to the door. Once inside all Sasuke wanted to do was have a shower then go to bed. He stood in the living room waiting for his punishment only to be surprised that his father sat down on the couch and began reading the newspaper. Sasuke took his opportunity and went upstairs to take a shower. After getting undressed he turned the water on and then stepped into the steaming hot water. He knew from past experiences that hot water never mixed well with cuts nor the cold but he really didn't care at the moment.

He stood there and let his body be taken over by the hot water. He had been craving this shower for hours now. Once the water began to grow cold Sasuke turned the tap off. As he stepped out of the shower the bathroom door opened. Fugaku walked in and snatched the towel that was in Sasuke's hands away. Leaving Sasuke standing there naked and wet. Fugaku moved closer to Sasuke and pushed him up against the wall. Sasuke started shaking he didn't know what his father was doing. He did know that the look in his father's eyes scared the hell out of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally finding the courage to speak.

"You need to be punished. I can't have you going to hospitals and raising suspicions."

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke's ass hard with one hand. Sasuke screamed from pain and shook.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Take your punishment like a good bitch."

And with that Fugaku crushed Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke's eyes went wide from shock and fear. He tried to move his lips to protest, but it only resulted in giving access for his father to shove his tongue down his throat. Sasuke felt like he couldn't breathe. After a few minutes his father pulled away. Sasuke took a few sharp breathes in trying to catch his breath.

"This is nothing compared to what will happen if you ever go to the hospital again. Or if you decided to be stupid and go tell someone about our little secret. Do you understand me bitch?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Yes sir"

Fugaku punched Sasuke hard in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Fugaku grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair.

"It's yes master bitch"

"Yes master"

"Good now get up before I give you a reason to be on your knees bitch."

Sasuke stood up and ran towards his bedroom after grabbing his clothes. Once in his bedroom he got dressed and curled up under his covers. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He could still taste his father in his mouth. He just needed sleep, sleep would make him forget any of this had ever happened. He would fall asleep and tomorrow he could go to school and he could forget what had just happened.

Bruises and pain he could handle but Sasuke truly believed he couldn't handle if the abuse turned sexual. That would be a whole different kind of pain with all different emotions attached to it. Emotions that he knew he couldn't handle. He would just act like none of that just happened. He laid down and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would come soon. The sooner he slept the sooner tomorrow would come for school. The only place he would be safe from his father. Sasuke closed his eyes and let sleep take him into a world where he wouldn't feel pain just peace.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kakashi woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm going off. He was never a morning person but he had to get ready for work. Kakashi got up and couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was going to be in class. He then instantly mentally smacked himself for being so stupid. There was no way with Sasuke's injuries that he would be in school. Even if he wanted to no loving parent would allow it.

After taking a shower he got dressed and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. After making a lunch and pouring some coffee Kakashi headed out the door for school. Kakashi was pleased that the storm had finished and it was a beautiful sunny day outside. He had made pretty good timing to the school with traffic and all. After putting his lunch in the fridge and saying hello to a few co workers Kakashi head for his classroom.

There was still fifteen minutes left before school started. Kakashi walked into the classroom and to his surprise Sasuke was sitting in his desk. He honestly hadn't expected Sasuke to show up today. The last time he saw Sasuke he was still unconscious at the hospital yesterday. Kakashi was about to ask him why he was here, when he remembered that no one knew it was him that brought him to the hospital. So Kakashi had to go for a different approach.

"Sasuke you're here early."

"I'm not that early sir."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine sir."

'_Sasuke has never called me sir before and now ever since yesterday he always calls me it.' _Kakashi thought.

"I'm a little surprised to see you. I thought you would be at home."

"Why is that sir?"

"Well with your father just coming back I figured you two would be spending sometime together."

"My father believes school comes first as well as he works during the day sir."

"Oh well it's good that you don't miss too much school."

At that moment the bell rang and students started to come into the classroom. Everyone stared at Sasuke when they walked in. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to drawing. Just a few minutes later he heard Naruto come into the class. Naruto looked at Sasuke and sat down beside him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I just got into a fight the other night."

"With who?"

"Just some guy that thought I was the one that stole his girlfriend."

"Haha are you serious?"

"Ya apparently I looked just like him."

"Damn did you at least get a few shots in?"

"Ya a couple didn't help that he was like twice my size."

"Ouch you gotta be careful man."

"Ya no kidding."

Throughout the rest of the day Sasuke continued to get glares from people. It didn't take long before the rumours started to circulate. It went from anything to a jealous ex lover to him being initiated into a gang. The one rumour Sasuke was happy about was that no one started anything about his father causing the injuries. It was the end of the day and he debated whether he should go over to Naruto's or not. If he went he would avoid his father, but when he got home he would have to deal with his father. So he decided not to go over to Naruto's, he would save that for when he needed a break.

He began the walk home he still had yet to learn his father's schedule so he didn't know of he would be there or not. He was hoping he wouldn't be so he could just hide in his room. He still didn't understand what happened last night. He thought he knew what his father was capable; however, after last night he really couldn't say the same. He could handle the hits and the pain but he didn't think he could handle if it all went sexual.

He had never been kissed before; and he couldn't process the fact that his father was technically his first kiss. He just couldn't think about it he had to pretend it never happened. He got to the front door and stood there for a second he didn't want to go inside. He forced his hand to move and open the door. It was unlocked which meant his father was home. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He walked in and took a look around he didn't see his father right away. He looked towards the kitchen his stomach was burning from hunger. He decided it would be worth the risk and ventured over to the fridge.

He opened the fridge and took out an apple. He washed it off then headed for his room. He really didn't have a safe place to hide in the house so his room was really as close to it that he would get. He past his father's bedroom and he could hear his father and some woman having sex. He rolled his eyes and quietly made his way to his room. He closed the door and placed his bag down. He sat on the bed and ate his apple.

He could still hear his father through the wall. After his apple was done he decided to try and get his homework done. He sat down on his bed and took out his homework. He didn't have that much really just some math questions and a reading project for English. He had already read the book now he just had to write the report. He decided he would do his math first then do his book report. He was hoping he could just hide in his room all night long and his father would just ignore him.

He took out his math book and began to do it. It didn't take him long to complete the hundred questions only about an hour. It would have been less time if it wasn't for his wrist that had turned blue and swollen. He could still hear his father having sex with an incredibly loud woman that would not stop shouting dirty words for more. Sasuke was so tired and sore he just wanted to sleep but knew he wouldn't be able to with that noise. So he started to write his report.

He wrote slowly and as neatly as he could. It was frustrating for him in the time it took to write just one paragraph he could of written half the report. His wrist was killing him by the time the report was done, he debated whether he should take something for it. He heard his father's door open and heard them go downstairs. He could hear muffle voices then the front door closing. He waited a few minutes to hear his father but there was no indication of anyone downstairs. Deciding that his wrist hurt too much for him he packed up his homework and laid down.

He was exhausted from being in pain all day. He was relieved that his father had left he needed to sleep and feel better. He took his shirt and pants off and crawled under the covers. It didn't take long till he was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He didn't know how long he had been pacing around his living room. Kakashi just couldn't sit still his mind just kept thinking about Sasuke. He knew that he should have said or done something, but he could have been wrong. Kakashi had always been protective of his heart and after losing his family he sealed it right off. It wasn't that he was cold hearted he just didn't want to let anyone in.

Yet here he was pacing around his living room not able to get Sasuke out of his mind. He just looked like he was in so much pain the last two days. Granite Kakashi really didn't know anything about Sasuke before any of this really happened, not that he knew anything more about him now. Kakashi really didn't want to get involved he knew he could truly care for Sasuke and in more ways then one. But he was twenty four and Sasuke was only fifteen which was all the more reason to stay away. Which would have been more then enough reason to ignore Sasuke the last little while.

However, if he was in trouble that protective half of Kakashi would come out. He might not want to get involved, but if it came down to it he knew he would. After a few hours and multiple cups of coffee later. Kakashi finally decided he would talk and take more notice of Sasuke. If he did come to really care about him then he would deal with that at the time. For now he just couldn't live with knowing something was wrong and doing nothing about it. If he had to get his heart broken to help Sasuke if he needed it then so be it.

Tomorrow after class he would pull Sasuke aside and ask him what was really going on. He needed to figure out who Sasuke was. He never talked to anyone besides Naruto. He knew he was a genius from signing his report card every term. Other then that he seemed like a very distant teenager which isn't actually that uncommon. Where Sasuke was concerned it didn't appear to be just normal teenage hormones. There seemed to be a much deeper and darker reason. Kakashi always believed that it was due to the death of his family. However, with his father being back there hasn't been any change in Sasuke if anything else he was lying and calling him sir. Two things that Sasuke had never done before.

Kakashi was going to get down to the bottom of all this. First he had to build a rapport with Sasuke and build his trust. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wasn't the type to just open up about something that is bothering him to a stranger. Not to mention Kakashi was a teacher a person in power which would push Sasuke away even more. Finally feeling like he was on the right track; Kakashi sat down on the couch and turned his attention to reports he had to grade.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he had been asleep before his father stormed in. he whipped open the door and snatched the covers off from Sasuke. The sound of the door slamming against the wall was enough to wake Sasuke up. His homework and books he left on the bed went flying with the blanket. His father was drunk that he was sure of and very pissed off.

For what reason he didn't know he couldn't make out the drunken words coming out of his mouth. He did know one thing he would have a whole new set of bruises in the morning. Sasuke did the only thing he could do, he curled up on the floor and tried to block his face with his hands. He knew from past experiences that when his father was like this it never lasted long. He always ran out of rage and energy rather quickly.

Sure enough ten minutes later his father was done and left a bleeding Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke just laid there for a little while trying to get use to the new pain. Finding it a little more bearable he began to get up being careful of his wrist that he was now sure was broken. He made his way to the bathroom to clean up. Once there he looked at the new bruises that were already forming. He had a broken rib now as well which would be hard to hide.

It was easier to hide the bruises when he was younger. His father never went this hard on him; maybe that was because he was never truly alone with his father. Growing up someone could have walked in and stopped him before it went too far. Now it was just him there was no one else to interfere or to help him after the beatings. He couldn't even go to the hospital or tell anyone not after the last time. He couldn't risk his father doing anything like that again.

After cleaning up he made his way back into the bedroom. He picked up his homework thankful that it wasn't damaged. He placed it back into his bag and checked the time, it was almost six in the morning. Sasuke slowly got dressed, grabbed his bag and made his way out the door. His father was no where to be seen so he grabbed an apple on his way out.

Sasuke decided to take the bus to school. It wasn't raining out anymore it was actually quite warm out. He got on the city bus and sat down in the back away from everyone. He got out at his stop and walked the remaining three blocks to school. He stopped at his locker and was meet by Naruto who's locker is right next to his.

"Hey man!"

"Hey Naruto."

"Isn't today amazing. I mean it's sunny and warm out. It's gonna be a great day!"

"What's got you in such a great mood?"

"Well if you must know. I was talking to Sakura last night after school and guess what she told me?"

"If you say anything about her madly in love with me or anything like that I will hit you."

"Relax Sasuke she didn't talk about you. Well she did but I'm not gonna tell you that."

"Then what are you going to tell me?"

"I'm going to tell you that she told me that Hinata told her that Hinata likes me."

"So Hinata told Sakura that she likes you."

"Ya man how great is that!"

"So you're going to talk to her?"

"Of course I'm going to talk to her. I have to be careful though Hinata is really shy."

"Ya and for some reason she likes you."

"Hey I am very likeable I'll have you know."

At that moment the bell rang.

"Let's just get to class."

"Man I'm so tired I was up all night finishing reading that book and write that report."

"You didn't read the book till last night?"

"What I hate reading especially when I have to write a report about it."

"You really are an idiot you know that."

"And you're a prick. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm good."

They walked into the classroom and took their usual seats. Class went by particularly fast surprisingly. The whole class Naruto kept talking about Hinata and what was the best way to approach her. At the end of the class Kakashi asked them to place their final report on his desk. Sasuke placed his on top of Naruto's completely unaware that on the back of the first page there was blood splatter from his altercation with his father.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The class went fairly well and that pleased Kakashi. As hard as he tried his eyes always went to Sasuke. He could see that he looked a little annoyed. He figured it had something to do with Naruto's non stop chatter. Kakashi had admit Sasuke wasn't an easy person to figure out. His face never showed any emotions no indication of what he was feeling. At the end of class he watched as his students filled out of the class. He also took notice in Sasuke to see if he was physically okay. **

**He couldn't say for sure but he thought Sasuke was having difficulty walking. Curiosity struck Kakashi he made his way over to the reports searching for the one that peaked his interest. After finding Sasuke's report he began reading it. Kakashi once believed that you could tell a lot about a person by the way they wrote. Sasuke had neat writing which was surprising with the state of his wrist. He was very intelligent by the wording and format he used.**

**He turned the page over and he couldn't believe what he saw. Blood splatter covered the back of the page. Kakashi placed the paper on his desk and sat back. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop starring at the blood. He had no doubt in his mind that the blood was Sasuke's. Kakashi needed to find out just what was going on. If Sasuke's father was abusing him then he would have to do something.**

**First he would need to get Sasuke to talk. It was almost lunch hour so Kakashi decided to head down to the café. He couldn't wait any longer to talk to Sasuke. He knew Sasuke needed help just like he knew how hard it would be to get Sasuke to admit it. Kakashi was a teacher after all, which meant he was educated on child abuse and how hard it can be to get the victim to speak up. **

**Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that getting Sasuke to tell him would be anything but easy. He needed to talk to him and question him about the blood splatter. The problem was that Sasuke was gifted which meant he would be good at lying. The story he told everyone about the bruises was convincing. Kakashi would never have questioned it if he hadn't followed Sasuke that one day.**

**Kakashi gathered his things and headed for the café he wanted to talk to Sasuke as soon as possible. Once in the café he began to look around the room. After a few minutes he was able to find Sasuke sitting at a table alone by the window. Kakashi watched Sasuke for a few moments. He followed Sasuke's eyes that were fixed on something that was outside. What he was looking at Kakashi couldn't tell. Maybe he was just lost in a daydream. Kakashi made his way over to Sasuke and sat down in the empty chair across from him. Sasuke looked at Kakashi shocked and confused.**

"**Sasuke we need to talk."**

"**What about sir?"**

"**It's about your report. Come to my office please."**

"**Right now sir?"**

"**Yes the sooner the better."**

**Kakashi got up followed by Sasuke as they made their way down towards Kakashi's office. It was a normal size office there wasn't anything out of the ordinary in his office. There was a desk and two chairs and a fair size window. The office itself looked boring and unused. Kakashi sat down at the one end of the desk, indicating for Sasuke to take a seat in one of the other chairs. **

**Sasuke went over to the chair on the left careful not to show that he was in pain as he sat down. Kakashi sat there for a moment and looked at Sasuke. He could see that he was nervous even a little frightened. Sasuke's eyes never met his they stayed fixed on the window and whatever laid behind it.**

"**Sasuke I brought you here to discuss your paper. Now you are a very intelligent young man, I can see it in your writing. There was just one problem with your paper."**

"**What was that sir?"**

"**On the back of the first page there was blood splatter."**

"**I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about sir."**

**Kakashi grabbed his bag and pulled out Sasuke's paper. He then turned it over on the first page to show Sasuke the blood. Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that Sasuke knew where the blood had come from. Just like he was also sure that Sasuke never expected there to be blood on his paper if so he would have redone the page. **

"**This blood splatter Sasuke. Where did it come from?"**

**Over the years Sasuke had gotten very good at lying and hiding his emotions. He was also use to talking to teachers and doctors it was always a little awkward and hard for him to have these conversations. He wanted to tell Kakashi the truth he felt like he could trust him why he didn't know; what eh did know was what would happen if he did tell someone and he couldn't handle it. **

"**It must have gotten there from the fight the other night sir."**

"**The fight that happened after school?"**

"**Yes sir, I started my report a few days ago and during the fight my books fell out of my bag. That's how the blood got on the page sir."**

**He was good Kakashi could give him that. Sasuke just kept his eyes on the window when he spoke. Kakashi knew that what he was saying was a lie the problem was proving otherwise. When Kakashi was young having to have proof of child abuse was easier, you didn't need to have physical proof just suspicions that were justified. Now a days you need pictures of the bruises, the victim to confess and the list just goes on. Kakashi knew that once he could get Sasuke to tell him then the rest would be easy.**

**Unfortunately for Kakashi Sasuke was use to this type of interrogation. It would take some serious time before Sasuke would tell him anything about the abuse. Kakashi couldn't help but feel like he didn't really have that much time Sasuke seemed to be getting worse each day. He was sure that he was being abused he noticed it when Sasuke was walking out of the classroom and when he sat down. There is only so much you can hide pain during physical activities even something simple like sitting down.**

"**Sasuke how is everything with you and your father?"**

"**Fine sir"**

"**You and him getting along?"**

"**Yes sir"**

"**Sasuke the other day in the storm when you left I followed you. Sasuke your father's house was in the opposite direction that you went in. I saw you go into that alley and pass out. What's going on Sasuke?"**

"**You're the one that dropped me off at the hospital."**

"**I picked you up and took you to your house. Your father was there and he told me that you were upstairs sleeping how he just checked on you. So I left and took you to the hospital."**

"**I'm not sure why your bringing this up sir."**

"**Sasuke I saw the note left on the table. If nothing was going on why would there be a note, why would your father lie?"**

"**I don't know what your talking about a note. I'm not sure why father would say that I was home. Maybe you misunderstood him sir."**

"**Sasuke I know you didn't get into a fight on your way home after school. I saw your father pick you up. Just like I know that this blood didn't come from the other night it's the wrong color. This blood is less then five hours old. So care to try again?"**

"**Lunch is almost over I really should start heading to my class sir."**

"**No Sasuke you need to tell me the truth. Sasuke is your father abusing you?"**

"**My father is a well respected man in the community and a very good lawyer. He couldn't risk having anything give him a bad name sir."**

"**In other words you're saying that he's a lawyer with connections. So telling someone wouldn't do any good."**

**Sasuke didn't say anything he just kept looking out the window. He didn't want to lie anymore but he couldn't tell Kakashi the truth. The outcome would be too painful. The lunch bell went off and Sasuke could hear people walking by the hallway.**

"**I'll take your silence as a yes. Sasuke I know you're scared its understandable. But if you don't talk I cant help you."**

"**Please I really need to go to class sir. If I'm late they call my father."**

"**Okay Sasuke but this isn't over. I want you to think about what I said you can trust me."**

"**I'll see you tomorrow sir."**

"**See you tomorrow."**

**Sasuke got up and walked out of the office. He went to his last two classes; the class right after lunch he got there fifteen minutes late. Once school was over he headed home; he decided to walk home and enjoy his time away from his father. If his father ever found out that Kakashi talked to him or even expected him then there would be nothing but pain to come his way. **

**He hated going home but in reality he really didn't have anywhere else to go. He could go over to Naruto's house but that would only push it off. He got home a lot sooner then he expected. His father's car was in the driveway which meant his father was home. He hoped like hell that the school didn't call his father when he was late for class. His father has always been able to tell when he was lying no matter how hard he tried to hide it he could always see through it. **

**Sasuke began to open the door slowly looking in as he did to see where his father was. Just like yesterday his father was no where to be seen, which made Sasuke wonder if he was in his bedroom again. Sasuke quickly went to the fridge and grabbed something to eat then headed to his bedroom. He couldn't hear his father so he figured he was just asleep. Sasuke was hoping that he was going to go out again tonight.**

**He sat down at the desk in his room and ate his sandwich once he was done he pulled out his homework. He started to do his math homework first it was always the easiest. He had two other projects he had to work on an art and a history report. Sasuke hated history he always procrastinated when it came to doing anything in that class. It wasn't that he didn't understand any of it, it was that it was just boring and tedious. **

**Sasuke heard his father's bedroom door open. Sure enough his father was slamming his door open, and he looked furious. **


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**Your school called today Sasuke why were you late for your third period class?"**_

"_**I'm sorry I lost track of time father."**_

"_**You're lying to me."**_

"_**No I'm not father."**_

_**Sasuke's father went and began hitting him and through him to the ground. He started to kick and punch Sasuke in the torso.**_

"_**Now why were you late I want the truth!"**_

"_**My English teacher Kakashi just wanted to talk to me about my report. The meeting just ran a little late."**_

"_**You were talking in the hallway?"**_

"_**In his office father."**_

"_**So you were all alone with a man in his office."**_

"_**We were just talking about my book report."**_

"_**You expect me to believe that a teacher would keep you late for class over a report. What were you really doing in his office?"**_

"_**Just talking father."**_

_**Fugaku grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pushed him against the wall. Sasuke was now sitting against the wall with his father's crotch right in his face.**_

"_**You weren't just talking you were doing something else weren't you?"**_

"_**No father just talking I swear."**_

"_**I don't believe you, you were sucking his cock weren't you. You're a little cock whore aren't you."**_

"_**No I'm not father."**_

"_**You sucked his so now you can suck mine you whore."**_

_**Fugaku unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard on.**_

"_**Put it in your mouth you whore. Open it now."**_

"_**Father please no please."**_

"_**Shut up whore and suck on it!"**_

_**Fugaku forced Sasuke's mouth open and shoved his cock in his mouth. He began to thrust in and out of his mouth so hard Sasuke's head kept banging against the wall. **_

"_**That's it take it all whore. You really are a cock whore aren't you."**_

_**Fugaku thrusts got faster and harder. He loved the feel of his cock going down Sasuke's throat. He was so close to cumming just a few more.**_

"_**You want to feel my cum going down your throat don't you whore. Ahh choke on my cock you slut. Ahh ya I'm gonna cum… ahhh swallow it all whore. Every last drop you love the taste don't you."**_

_**Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening his own father was fucking his mouth. He hated the way his father would push his cock further into his throat it choked him every time. When he felt his father's cum going down his throat he wanted to throw up. Fugaku pulled out of Sasuke's mouth.**_

"_**Tell your master how good he tastes whore."**_

_**Sasuke didn't say anything only resulting in a kick to his stomach.**_

"_**Tell me!"**_

"_**You taste good master."**_

"_**There's going to be new rules in my house. I expect you to follow them if not you will be punished. You want to be a whore then I'll treat you like the whore you are. Now I'm going to get something when I come back you better be naked and bent over that bed waiting for me. If I come back in a few minutes and you aren't you will pay like you've never paid before. Got it?"**_

"_**Yes master."**_

_**Fugaku left the bedroom and headed for his bedroom to get his bag of goodies. Sasuke got up and started to take his clothes off. He was in so much pain and he couldn't take anymore all he had to do was what his father wanted. He took his clothes off and bent over his bed waiting for his father to come back. Fugaku walked into the room a few minutes later a smile on his face. He went behind Sasuke and placed his bag down. He pulled out a vibrating dildo and placed it up against Sasuke's virgin hole.**_

"_**You will keep this up your ass all day and night. Now spread your ass cheeks for me like a good whore."**_

_**Sasuke moved his hands and moved his ass open for his father. Fugaku pushed the dildo inside of Sasuke all the way and turned it on. He then took out a choke collar and a leash and put them on Sasuke. **_

"_**Now this will stay inside of you unless I take it out. When you are here in my house you will wear nothing. If I am not home you will wait by the front door for me to come back and you won't move. You will walk on your hands and knees like a dog that you are. If your bad I'll tie you up in the backyard. You are my bitch my whore and you will call me master at all times. Do you understand me?"**_

"_**Yes master"**_

"_**Good bitch now entertain me."**_

"_**How master?"**_

"_**Fuck yourself with that dildo and make yourself cum. Let me see just how much of a whore you are."**_

"_**Yes master."**_

_**Sasuke began to move the dildo in and out of his ass. It hurt he wasn't use to any of this and he had a feeling that he never would. He didn't want to do any of this but he knew what his father would do if he didn't. he couldn't handle anymore pain then he already was in. Fugaku pulled on the leash pulling Sasuke to the floor. He then sat at the end of the bed watching his son fuck himself.**_

"_**Moan, tell your master how good it feels."**_

"_**Mmm.. It feels really good master."**_

_**Fugaku unzipped his pants and pulled out his soft cock.**_

"_**Come on whore make me hard so you can suck it some more."**_

"_**Mmm yes master."**_

_**Sasuke kept moving the dildo in and out and moaning. He could see his father getting turned on more and more. **_

"_**Now suck on it and make me cum. Once I've came then you can jerk yourself off as I watch."**_

"_**Yes master."**_

"_**Keep fucking yourself whore."**_

"_**Yes master."**_

_**Sasuke began to suck his father off. Making sure he took it all in his mouth, from the last previous experience he knew his father liked it rough. **_

"_**Look at your master as you choke on his cock. That's it now take it all you dirty whore."**_

_**Sasuke's movements speed up he wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He could feel his father getting closer, he kept pushing his head down further and further. Just then he heard his father moan and cum started to drip down his throat. Half swallowing his father pulled out of Sasuke's mouth.**_

"_**You love the taste of my cum don't you whore."**_

"_**Yes master it tastes so good."**_

"_**You want to cum now don't you whore."**_

"_**Yes master."**_

"_**Beg your master to let you cum."**_

"_**Please master it feels so good I need to cum"**_

"_**Your so hard you really are a cock whore."**_

"_**Yes master, please let your whore cum."**_

"_**Start playing with yourself then."**_

_**Sasuke began to jerk himself off. The vibrator was feeling so good and he was so hard it hurt. He needed a release and he knew this was his only chance. All he had to do was what his father wanted him to do and he would be okay. Sasuke's movements became faster and rougher he was so close.**_

"_**You wishing that was your master's cock up your ass instead."**_

"_**Yes master I'm so close mmm"**_

"_**Cum all over your hand so I can watch you lick it up."**_

"_**O master I'm cumming ahhh master!"**_

_**Sasuke cum dripped all down his hand. He stopped moving the dildo as he cam.**_

"_**Now lick your hand clean. Taste your cum."**_

_**Sasuke did as he was told. He looked at his father and began to lick away his cum just like he was told. **_

"_**Good whore. Now I'm going out."**_

"_**Yes master."**_

_**With that his father got up and headed out the door. Once Sasuke heard the door close he began to cry. He couldn't hold the tears in any longer then he had to it hurt all of it. The worst past was he felt so dirty and dirtiness that not even the hottest shower would fix. He slowly removed the dildo he didn't care he would just take the pain his father put him though. He couldn't do this again I didn't want to feel this way ever again. He didn't care how much pain he was in he wouldn't go through this again.**_

_**He took the leash and collar off and went to take a hot shower. He knew it wouldn't fix his dirtiness but he had to get clean. once he was out of the shower he didn't bother with his homework he just wanted to go to sleep. He couldn't get what happen out of his mind Sasuke knew he couldn't stay here but where else could he go. Maybe he could tell Kakashi what happened. He could see the bruises and know he wasn't lying, maybe he could help. **_

_**Sasuke laid down under the covers he would decide what to do tomorrow right now he just needed sleep.**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kakashi was at home sitting on his couch grading more reports. The conversation that he and Sasuke had was still playing in his mind. He was really hoping that Sasuke would of admitted that his father was abusing him. Sasuke just looked so sad and lonely, it was clear that it wasn't the first time Sasuke had been in this situation. He knew just what to say and what questions not to answer.

It made Kakashi wonder how many times Sasuke had been asked. Kakashi tried to focus on the reports, but after reading the same sentence five times he gave up. He just couldn't help but wonder what could be going on with Sasuke. He didn't know how Sasuke would look tomorrow. His mind kept thinking about Sasuke being alone with his father. It took all of Kakashi's will power not to get in his car and drag Sasuke out of that house.

Kakashi knew that he couldn't do anything about the situation at the moment. He had to get proof one way or another he just had to be careful with Sasuke's father being a lawyer. He needed Sasuke to tell him that his father was abusing him, then he could get photo proof. Kakashi sighed then decided to go to bed for the night he wasn't going to be able to focus on his work. He would just have to wait till tomorrow morning at school to talk to him again. All he could do was hope that Sasuke was okay and that he thought about what he said. In the end it was all up to Sasuke what he was going to do all Kakashi could do was hope he took that first step.

Sasuke woke up in pain he always woke up in pain the last few days. He was getting use to it, he got dressed and didn't bother to look and see the damage. His butt was sore from yesterday's altercations with his father. Sasuke just pushed the thought a side and headed for school not bothering to eat.

Sasuke wasn't looking forward to seeing Kakashi. He wanted to tell Kakashi the truth, but he knew what the outcome would be. Although after last night he had a better idea at what his father was capable of. It terrified Sasuke to no end knowing his father got pleasure out of it. The whole thing was just disgusting to him. Sasuke didn't have a problem with people being gay. The problem was it was his father.

He was suppose to be able to trust him; and yet here he was covered in bruises because of him. He arrived at school but stayed outside till the bell rang. He didn't want to be early for class in case Kakashi was there. He had to resist the urge to tell Kakashi the truth. He couldn't though, Kakashi wont be able to fight his father he was a criminal lawyer after all. Once the bell rang Sasuke headed inside. He entered the classroom and noticed Kakashi sitting at his desk looking at him. Sasuke just kept his eyes on the ground he had to be strong. He went to his seat and drew through most of the class. Naruto was away today for some reason Sasuke was sure he would hear about later.

He was tired from the lack of sleep and the pain. It hurt to walk and sit but really what choice did he have at this point. Maybe he could tell Kakashi after all he was a teacher. He would have resources or some idea how to fight his father. Even if nothing changed maybe just having someone there that knows would help. If there was someone to talk to and be there for him when it all became too much. Kakashi was interested in him, he was the only one that ever really seemed to care about him. Once the class was over and everyone left Sasuke went up to Kakashi's desk. He stood there for a few moments without saying anything. He was debating whether he should say something or let it go. Kakashi decided to break the silence.

"Is there something you want to tell me Sasuke?"

Kakashi was hoping Sasuke was going to talk and tell him the truth.

"Sir…um…I'll see you tomorrow sir."

"See you tomorrow Sasuke."

Sasuke walked out of the classroom. He wanted to tell Kakashi the truth, but he just couldn't bring himself to find the words. Sasuke knew that he never will be able to say it out loud. This was his life from now on he just had to deal with the pain. He couldn't do anything sexual no matter how much pain there was. That's how it went for the next two months. Everyday was the same he would wake up in pain, go to school, come home and get beaten.

Every couple of times a week Sasuke wasn't able to fight his father off; which always resulted in him giving his father a blowjob. Everyday the pain got worse it was at the point where Sasuke couldn't blink without pain. His room was freezing cold since his father in a drunken rage throw him through the window. Sasuke was sure he was going to die by his father's hands. It was almost midnight when his father opened his bedroom door. He was drunk again and talking in garble again. Only this time was going to be different, this time Sasuke wont be able to stop his father from what he really wants.

Fugaku walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by his ankle. He pulled him down towards him, Sasuke struggling against his father's grip. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was but there was something in his father's eyes. Something that told him this time was different, this time something horrible was going to happen.

Sasuke began to fight against his father's grip, trying to do anything he could to escape. All his efforts were useless against his father's strength and soon enough he was on the floor blocking his father's hits. His body was already past his pain tolerance level he couldn't take this tonight. He already had three broken ribs, his wrist was blue from the first night his father came back, he was covered in bruises and cuts from the window. Sasuke's body couldn't handle anymore pain he hadn't slept in a week from it anymore and he wouldn't know what to do.

His father stopped his assault on Sasuke and grabbed a chunk of his hair pulling him up on his knees. His father then proceeded to unzip his pants freeing his hardening member. Fugaku pushed Sasuke's head forward.

"Suck whore."

"Father please no not again please father."

"It's master and unless you want more pain then suck whore."

Sasuke didn't have a choice his body was already fighting the darkness that was calling him. He moved closer opening his mouth and taking his father's cock in. All he could do now was hope that it would be over soon and he would be free from him tonight. Sasuke began to move up and down his father's member making him fully hard. He could hear his father moaning and groaning as he took him all. The grip Fugaku had on his hair tightened as he forced Sasuke to go all the way down and stay there. Sasuke couldn't pull his head back and his father began to thrust his cock down his throat. Sasuke began chocking and finding it hard to breathe. Fugaku pulled Sasuke's head back off his cock and pushed him over the bed so he was on his knees with his stomach over the bed. Sasuke began to struggle against this position he didn't want his father to rape him.

He struggled trying everything he could to free himself it only resulted in more blows to his head and torso. Fugaku didn't care anymore he was going to take Sasuke right here and if there were bruises on his face then so be it. He was sick of Sasuke disobeying him and he needed to learn who was in charge. He grabbed Sasuke's waistband and pulled it down around his knees then his boxers followed. He slapped Sasuke hard across the ass and positioned himself at his virgin hole.

"Father please stop this. Don't do this father please stop."

"Quit your begging whore and for the last time it's master."

Fugaku pushed himself inside Sasuke all the way then pulled out and did it again. Sasuke screamed he could actually feel himself being torn in two. His father was rough and brutal not caring if Sasuke was use to the invasion he fucked him hard and deep. Sasuke could feel blood dripping down his thighs as his father fucked him. It was all too much for him to handle, the feel of his father inside of him, his moans, the blood traveling down his thighs and worst of all the new found pain. Sasuke couldn't stop screaming he was becoming too loud and Fugaku pushed his head into the bed.

"Shut up and take it you whore."

Fugaku was getting harder every thrust he made. He didn't care how much he hurt Sasuke the more pain he caused him the better. He began to choke Sasuke on the back of the neck keeping him pinned down. He pushed Sasuke's legs apart more so he could get deeper inside of him. Fugaku looked down and saw all the blood that was pouring out of Sasuke and this only turned him on more, making him thrust even harder and rougher. He needed to see more blood so he pulled out the knife he had in his pocket.

He placed it against Sasuke's back and started to cut the pale skin on Sasuke's back. Every cut got deeper and deeper making more blood drip down Sasuke's body. Fugaku loved the sight of blood all over Sasuke he wanted to see more. He turned Sasuke around so now he could look at him while he caused him pain. He placed his hand around Sasuke's neck making it difficult for him to breathe. Fugaku's thrust got harder with every cut he made on Sasuke. He was so close to cumming he started to cut down Sasuke's chest, his stomach, on his face and then he had an idea. He took the knife and placed it against Sasuke's cock.

"Make yourself cum as I fuck you whore or else I'll cause you more pain."

To prove his point Fugaku cut along the shaft of Sasuke's cock making blood pour out. Sasuke tried to scream but the grip on his neck tightened cutting off all his air. Sasuke moved his hand down to his soft member and began to stroke it carefully. He couldn't really grab onto it without causing pain to wash over him.

"Make yourself cum whore now."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to think about anything other then the pain he was in. He had to do it and get it over with quickly he tried to think about something that would get him hard. Sasuke started to get hard, his father's thrusts were becoming more intense and needy he was close to cumming as well. Sasuke started to pant he was reaching his climax, Fugaku shoved his cock deeper inside of Sasuke.

"Cum now whore."

Sasuke gave himself a few more strokes then cam all over his hand. The walls in his ass tightened around his father's cock and with one final deep thrust Fugaku cam inside Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but whimper in pain as his father's cum stung his abused hole. After a few moments his father pulled out of him and punched Sasuke across the face then left the room. Sasuke was left there all alone in pain and bleeding all over. It hurt it all hurt so damn much he needed to figure out what to do. He couldn't handle the pain anymore, the names his father called him the things he said to him. Sasuke had started cutting over three and a half months ago, at first it was once every few days and just a few cuts. Now it was everyday and there would be dozen or so cuts every time. At first it worked to help with the pain to be able to move on now the release he once had was fading.

Sasuke knew he needed help that he needed to tell someone. Sasuke tried to get up but the pain in his butt wouldn't let him. Slowly he began to crawl over to his bag. He remembered that in the beginning of the year every student got a list of the teacher's homes just in case they were in trouble. Sasuke opened his binder and searched for the name that he was hoping he could trust. Once finding Kakashi's name he looked up the address. It wasn't that far from here only about a fifteen minute walk and for that Sasuke was relieved. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost one in the morning. He knew he shouldn't go out at this hour and in this condition but he really didn't have much of a choice. Tomorrow was Saturday and he would be stuck in this house with his father all day. Sasuke was sure that Kakashi wouldn't mind being woken up for this reason.

Slowly Sasuke got his clothes and began to put them on he was in so much pain; he had to just get to Kakashi's place then everything would be fine. He had pushed his body too much in the last few months that it was getting harder to get it to listen. He forced himself to get dressed and get his shoes on. Then Sasuke got his bag and made his way down the stairs hoping his father was no where to be seen. His father wasn't in the living room or the kitchen which meant he was in his bedroom passed out. Sasuke opened the door and made his way towards Kakashi's house.

His body screamed at him every step he took he couldn't handle the pain, he could feel the darkness threatening to call him. Sasuke pushed it back with everything he had all he had to do was get to Kakashi's place. He was half way there and it took him fifteen minutes to get that far. His body couldn't walk anymore his ass was sore and he was sure it was still bleeding along with his other cuts. Finally after a half an hour he finally arrived on Kakashi's block after a few minutes he found Kakashi's house.

Sasuke was dizzy, exhausted and in excruciating pain he just wanted to sleep and not wake up till he forgot about everything that happened. He still couldn't believe his father had raped him, just that thought of it caused tears to burn at his eyes. Sasuke blinked them away focusing on going to Kakashi's door and knocking. He stood there at the door for a few moment and didn't hear anyone inside the place. He was about to give up and walk away thinking he'll have to try again tomorrow when he hear someone walking to the door.

Kakashi opened the door and the look of surprise was evident on his face. Sasuke was so relieved when Kakashi opened the door, he could tell that Kakashi was confused. He was about to tell him why he was here when the darkness and dizziness came at him full force. The next thing he knew he was falling then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kakashi couldn't believe that Sasuke was really standing at his doorway at two in the morning. He looked horrible and in server pain Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was blood all over him and bruises including a hand print bruise starting to appear on his neck. He could tell Sasuke was having difficulty standing and his thoughts were proven right when Sasuke fainted. Quickly Kakashi caught him before he fell to the ground. Carefully he picked Sasuke up trying not to hurt him anymore then he already was. He placed him down on the couch and went to get a cold cloth. He came back and placed it on Sasuke's forehead he had a fever.

Kakashi really wasn't sure what he should do obviously taking Sasuke to the hospital would have been his first decision. However, he decided to try and get Sasuke conscious first to see if he wanted to go to the hospital. Gently Kakashi began to call Sasuke's name and shake him lightly trying to snap him back to reality. After a few minutes Sasuke moaned and his eyes began to open.

Sasuke noticed that he was laying on something soft and warm. He looked up and saw Kakashi sitting on the couch beside him looking worried.

"What happened?"

"You fainted Sasuke. What happened to you?"

"Father…"

Sasuke started to black out again. Kakashi gave him a little shake.

"Sasuke come on stay with me you can't faint again. I don't know if you have a concussion you need to stay awake. Did your father do this to you?"

"It hurt, it hurt so bad why did he have to do that to me?"

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was in shock; what confused him was that if this had been going on for a few months Sasuke would be used to his father beating him. So what hurt so much and what caused him to be in shock.

"Sasuke what did your father do that hurt so much?"

"It hurt so much he didn't care. I couldn't do anything I couldn't fight him off of me. Just like the other times but he never did this before. God it hurts."

"Sasuke what did your father do?"

"He raped me, it hurts he didn't care the more pain the better for him."

"Oh Sasuke is this the first time he ever did something like this?"

"No the first time was when you were talking to me and I was late for class. He found out and he forced me to give him head. After that it happened twice a week. But tonight was different something happened that pissed him off he wanted to see more blood."

"Sasuke I'm so sorry. You need to go to the hospital."

"No they'll call him and he'll get even more pissed off. Please Kakashi please I don't want him to rape me again please sir."

Tears were running down Sasuke's face it all hurt him too much and he couldn't take it anymore. His mental state was completely gone after what happened tonight. Kakashi's heart ached when he saw Sasuke this way he couldn't stand seeing Sasuke like this. Gently he whipped away the tears that made their way down Sasuke's face.

"Ok Sasuke we won't go but I need to look at your wounds and take some pictures. Tomorrow we'll call the police and get your father arrested ok?"

Sasuke just nodded. Kakashi got up and helped Sasuke up he took him into the bathroom. After sitting him down on the side of the tub the whimper of pain didn't go unnoticed as Sasuke sat down. Kakashi left the bathroom and went into his bedroom to grab his camera. Once he was back he instructed Sasuke to remove his shirt. When Kakashi saw the true extent of the damage done his heart broke. He was deathly thin Kakashi could actually count every single rib and see what ones were broken. He was completely black and blue, there were cuts and blood running all down him. Kakashi's mind couldn't help but wonder if it was this bad up top how bad was in down below.

Sasuke was shaking he didn't like anyone looking at him especially when he was like his. He had to remind himself that it was just Kakashi he was a teacher that he could trust him. Kakashi bent down in front of Sasuke and took his right wrist in his hand gently. Sasuke let out a whimper when Kakashi touched his wrist. Aside from his backside his wrist hurt the worst Sasuke was sure that it was broken long ago. Kakashi pulled out his first aid kit and grabbed a wrap and an ice pack. He got up and placed the ice pack in the freezer then headed back into the bathroom.

Kakashi then began to wrap Sasuke's wrist. He needed to get it x-rayed and placed in a cast but that would have to wait till after the police tomorrow. He then turned his attention to the numerous cuts that were all over Sasuke's body. He gently cleaned them trying not to hurt Sasuke anymore then he already was. He placed gaze over the ones that he was worried about the most for infection. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about the broken ribs or the bruises. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's left wrist and examined it to see if there was anything broken. He turned it over and saw the cuts that were along the thin pale wrist.

Sasuke kept his head down and his eyes fixed on the floor. He felt ashamed about the cuts on his wrist and for Kakashi to see them was too painful. Kakashi couldn't believe the number of cuts that were on Sasuke's arm. They started at his wrist and went all the way up to his elbow each cut was deep. There were scars mixed within the cuts from ones before. Kakashi's heart broke in two, for someone to do this to themselves would have to be in unbearable pain.

It was traumatizing enough for a child to be a victim of physically abuse. Kakashi couldn't imagine the extent of pain Sasuke was in emotionally and mentally from months of sexual abuse and physical abuse. There was nothing Kakashi could do about the cuts they weren't that new the newest would have been a day or two old. Kakashi let out a sigh and then told Sasuke he could put his shirt back on. Sasuke slowly started to put his shirt back on as instructed. Kakashi hadn't said anything to him except for what he needed Sasuke to do. Sasuke was starting to regret coming here, he knew it wasn't going to be all happy but he felt unwanted. He felt like Kakashi hated him because he was now dirty.

Kakashi helped Sasuke up and brought him back into the living room. Kakashi sat down at the other end of the couch lost in his thought. After a few minutes of unbearable silence Sasuke decided to talk.

"I'm sorry sir."

Kakashi was confused as to why Sasuke would apologize he did nothing wrong. If anything Kakashi should be the one to apologize for not helping him sooner. If he had just forced Sasuke that day they were in his office he could have avoided this whole thing. Now Sasuke not only had to deal with being abused he had to deal with the fact that his own father took his virginity away from him. Anger filled every being inside of Kakashi he wanted nothing more then to go over there and kill Sasuke's father.

"Sasuke I'm a little confused why are you apologizing?"

"For coming here and bothering you with this especially at this hour sir."

"Sasuke I'm glad you came here and your not bothering me in the least. I'm upset yes but not at you this isn't your fault and I don't want you thinking that it is."

"Who are you upset with then sir?"

"I'm upset at myself for letting this go when you were in my office. I'm upset that I didn't push you hard enough to tell me the truth. If I had this may have been prevented. I'm also furious at your father for doing this to someone especially his own son."

Sasuke just sat there and kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't know what to say about any of this it was all awkward. Kakashi was the first person that he ever told about his father and even then he really hadn't told him much. His body was screaming from pain but so was his mind telling him to let it out. He knew eventually he would have to especially once the police got involved tomorrow he would have to tell them the truth.

He just didn't want it to be a complete stranger that he broke down to. Sasuke knew that once he was able to say it all once then he would be okay after that. He just didn't know if Kakashi really wanted to hear any of it or deal with him breaking down. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was lost in his thought. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would have some serious mental issues after everything that happened. He was hoping that he could maybe get Sasuke to open up. To show him that it's okay to break down and cry when horrible things happen to you.

"What's on your mind Sasuke?"

"It's nothing sir."

"Sasuke it's okay to talk about what happened. I'm here to listen for whenever you are ready to talk. There's no judgement or pressure just someone to talk and a shoulder to cry on if needed."

"I just… I just don't know where to start sir."

"Well start from the beginning and see how far you get Sasuke."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sasuke sat there with his head down and his eyes on the ground. He was never comfortable with looking people in the eyes his father always told him he wasn't worth it. Over the last few months Sasuke lost what little self esteem he had left he felt like he was nothing just like his father said.

"It started when I was three. Father had a stressful day at work I guess because he came home drunk. Mother was downstairs and Itachi was up in his room doing homework. It was all okay until ten o'clock father came into my room and out of no where started saying it was my fault. Something about how I was sick so he had to miss some business meeting he forgot. The next thing I knew he was hitting me and kicking me.

I never told anyone what happened that night so I just let it go. He never hit my face so no one ever noticed. A week later he did it again it went on like that for a year. When I was six it became every other day one day I was getting changed and mother walked in. She saw the bruises and I tried to cover them up but she said she already knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

She then walked out after saying sorry. Six months later Itachi found out he walked in on father hitting me. I told him that it had just happened a few months ago that I didn't know what to do. He started to step in whenever he as around and father was hurting me.

After a while Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He hated my father for abusing me and hated my mother for not doing something to stop it. The more he saw the bruises the more the hatred filled him. Until one day when I was seven I came home from school and Itachi shot our parents. I walked in just as he turned the gun on himself. The police said they were all dead so then they shipped me off to a foster home.

The foster homes weren't any better there were always too many kids and not enough money. There was never any food or heat and they could never remember your name. After 38 different foster homes no one wanted to take me in so when I was ten they through me to the street. Until my father showed up from the living dead I just lived on the streets.

Then my father came back from the dead and it all started again. The principal was so happy to see us together. Father acted like he actually cared but the act only lasted until we were inside his house. He pushed me through the glass table and started to beat me again.

After getting out of the hospital father went back to only hitting me in places that people couldn't see. The night that we talked about my report the school phoned telling him that I was late. He asked me where I was I told him that you were speaking to me about my report. He didn't believe me started saying how we must have been doing something. That I was a whore. He pushed me up against the wall and forced me to give him head."

Sasuke wasn't having that hard of a time talking about what happened when his family was around. Now that he was talking about the more sexual things it was getting harder for him to find the words. He was starting to shake and he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. Sasuke took a deep shaky breath and continued on.

"After that night I just tried to block it out just pass it off as a one time thing. I thought about telling you the next day after class but I couldn't find the words. The last three months have been worse then ever. No one was there to step in or stop him when it went too far. He locked the fridge and the cupboards so I couldn't eat only when he let me, and that was once every three weeks only a small amount. Just enough to keep me alive he knew if I died that it would raise too much suspicion.

I fought every time when he tried to make me give him head. It only resulted in more pain and bruises, a few times a week I wasn't able to stop him when he tried to get more. He kept calling me worthless and a whore. He told me after the first time that I was his bitch that I had to call him master. That I was to do what he said and what he wanted. He put a collar on me and a leash saying how I was his pet his bitch. He put…"

Sasuke could feel the tears starting to come down his face. His heart was breaking even more at hearing his words. He didn't know what Kakashi thought if he hated Sasuke after this well then at least he had gotten it out.

"He put a dildo inside of me he made me do things and say things. When I wouldn't do what he wanted the beatings got worse and longer. He threw me through the window in my bedroom last week. I tried to take it and push through it but it got too much too soon. I just started to give in sooner and just gave him head to get it over and done with. At least when I did what he wanted it was over sooner.

Tonight was different though he was different. I don't know what happened but he came home just drunk and pissed off all to hell. He had this dark evil look in his eyes he just started to beat me. I was already in a lot of pain from the previous night when I wouldn't give in I couldn't take much.

He didn't care if he hit my face or not it didn't matter to him anymore. He made me give him head then he bent me over the bed. He put his hand on the back of my neck and started to choke me. I struggled I tried to get him off of me but I just couldn't he was too strong and I haven't slept in a week I couldn't stop him.

He just took me he didn't care how much it hurt. The more blood he saw and pain he caused turned him on more. He grabbed a knife and started to cut all along my back. After a little while he turned me over so he could choke me and cut my front. Then he.. He wanted me to touch myself and when I didn't he cut me down there and told me to touch myself. That he wasn't going to stop until I made myself cum. I just closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but the pain or what was going on. After we both cam he just pulled out and left satisfied.

I feel so dirty that I'll never be clean. That father was right I am nothing but a worthless whore."

That's when Sasuke lost it, the tears came full force. Kakashi's heart broke when he heard Sasuke's story especially what he thinks of himself. He gently pulled Sasuke into a hug stroking his hair lovingly. Kakashi couldn't believe everything that had happened to Sasuke in his life especially what happened in the last few months. Kakashi was going to make sure Fugaku paid for everything he did to Sasuke.

Kakashi was going to make sure that he went to jail a place where he could be raped and beaten everyday. Kakashi had worked with criminals before in his past teaching career; if there was one thing he was sure of it was that criminals hated child abusers and molesters. They may be criminals but they still have morals just like everyone else.

The fact that his father actually starved him as well was horrible. Kakashi knew he had to do something about Sasuke's weight he was too thin. Once Sasuke was calm down Kakashi was hoping he would be able to get him to eat something. They sat there for a little while Kakashi just holding Sasuke and telling him that it was going to be okay. After a little while Sasuke's tears stopped and he found himself exhausted. He was almost asleep when Kakashi's voice snapped him back.

"Sasuke listen to me everything is going to be okay. Tomorrow we'll call the police and tell them what's been going on. You don't have to go into great detail if you don't want to. I'm sorry I never noticed and I'm sorry I didn't try and get the truth out of you when I had the chance. We're going to make this okay again Sasuke. I promise you your father is never going to touch you again."

"Thank-you for listening to me sir."

"Your welcome Sasuke and call me Kakashi stop calling me sir."

Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Listen Sasuke I know you feel horrible right now, but I want to tell you something. I know you may not believe me right now but one day hopefully soon you will. You are not worthless and you are more then anything not a whore. You did what you did to survive it wasn't for self pleasure at all. Whatever your father said to you about being nothing and worthless it's not true. You are a human being and not a dog you deserve to be treated with respect."

Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked down at the ground again. He wasn't use to someone saying something like that to him. He never believed that he was worth something, there was just too much abuse to ever consider that an option. Sasuke was hoping that maybe now that someone knew he could try and get over it all.

"Sasuke it's going to be a long road and at times it will feel like it will never get better. I want you to remember that I'm here for you as a safe place to be, or to talk to. You're going to get through all of this I promise you we'll do it together. You need to stop cutting yourself Sasuke it's really not healthy. I know it's been hard and you found relief in any way you can, but now you need to focus on stopping."

Sasuke shook his head yes, he knew he would need to stop cutting. He was hoping now that he had someone to lean on and talk to it would help him quit. He wouldn't say that he was addicted to it or anything it was just a form of release. At least that is what he thought. Sasuke was completely unaware of the fight that was about to emerge from the depths of hell.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Pain filled every part of his body. His mind was still screaming for him to let it all out even though his body had nothing left in him. He knew that it was going to be hard that everything wasn't just going to be okay all of a sudden. To be honest Sasuke really didn't know what hurt more, the bruises and cuts, his mind or the hunger pains that filled his stomach. He felt one hit him full on he grabbed his stomach and tried to ignore it.

Kakashi was lost in his thoughts, everything that had just happened still played in his mind. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was here sitting on his couch and looking this way. He was covered in bruises and cuts all of which there really wasn't anything he could do about. His wrist would need to be x-rayed and place in a cast but he would wait till tomorrow. The hospital would be busy enough and in reality Sasuke had already been through enough for one night. Sasuke's movement snapped Kakashi back to reality.

He saw Sasuke hold on to his stomach he looked in pain. That's when Kakashi remembered what Sasuke had said, that he was starved all the time how his father only feed him once every three weeks. Sasuke was pale too pale and the look of exhaustion was plastered all over his face. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and lend in.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine my stomach just hurts sometimes from the hits I guess."

"I'm sure the hits have something to do with it. However, your stomach hurts from starvation its called hunger pains. You need to eat something it'll help make them go away."

"It's okay I'm alright."

"That wasn't a suggestion, do you like peanut butter?"

Sasuke just shock his head yes he didn't want to be a bother to Kakashi anymore then he already was.

"Good because it has nutrients and it's easy on the stomach. I'll make you a sandwich and I don't want to hear any debate from you."

"Thank-you."

Kakashi gave Sasuke a smile then headed into the kitchen when he got there he remembered the ice pack in the freezer. He took it out and brought it out to Sasuke.

"This will help with the pain in your wrist. Tomorrow after the police I'll take you to the hospital to get it looked at."

"Thank-you."

Sasuke took the ice pack and placed it on his wrist. It stung and hurt at first but after a few minutes it started to go numb. Kakashi came back a few minutes later with a peanut butter sandwich for Sasuke. After placing it down on the table Kakashi went into his bedroom. Sasuke started to eat the sandwich slowly he didn't want to upset his stomach. He saw Kakashi go into his bedroom he wasn't sure what was going to happen now. The whole situation made him nervous he really hadn't thought this one fully through.

After a few minutes Kakashi came out of the bedroom with a camera and a black marker. This only made Sasuke more nervous he didn't know what Kakashi was planning on doing. Sasuke knew he couldn't take much more but if Kakashi wanted something in return then who was he to say no. After all Kakashi wasn't his father at least so the feeling wouldn't be the same. He did show up in the middle of the night looking the way that he did.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke get uncomfortable and start to shake again. He had a feeling that Sasuke would get nervous once the camera came out. It was only natural for him to take this the wrong way especially after everything that had happened to him. Kakashi would need to take pictures of Sasuke's injuries he knew the police would take pictures or the hospital. However, the injuries were fresh and by tomorrow they would already start to heal.

"It's okay Sasuke I just need to take some pictures of your injuries."

"O…Ok"

"It's just so when the charges are pressed the police will have photo proof. They may want to take more tomorrow but it's important to take some while the injuries are fresh."

"Ok."

"Ok let's start with your broken wrist."

Sasuke took off the ice pack and Kakashi removed the wrap. Then took a few pictures and wrote on each one what the picture was. He then placed the wrap back on Sasuke's wrist. He turned his attention to Sasuke's other wrist, he wanted to take pictures of the self- inflicted cuts. He knew that if ever pushed to a trail that this would help show Sasuke's mental abuse. Once that was done he turned his attention to Sasuke's face. He took a bunch of pictures of the hand print bruise on his neck, the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Okay Sasuke can you remove your shirt for me please."

Slowly Sasuke started to take his shirt off for Kakashi. He was trying to hide his shaking but he knew that Kakashi could see it. Kakashi couldn't believe how bad Sasuke was shaking and all he did was ask for his shirt to come off. Rage filled his body at how badly Sasuke reacted to having his shirt removed. The level of abuse went much further then Kakashi had originally thought tonight.

Kakashi took pictures of the cuts and bruises all over Sasuke's torso. He took pictures of the broken ribs and how deathly thin Sasuke was. Once he was done the front he got Sasuke to turn around so he could get the back. He took more pictures of the bruise around his neck as well as the cuts. Kakashi debated whether or not to take a picture of Sasuke's member. He remembered that Sasuke had told him his father cut him down there. Kakashi decided to let it go that he wasn't going to put Sasuke through that tonight.

Kakashi was sure that Sasuke wasn't going to tell anyone the whole story tomorrow. The only reason Kakashi had found out that much was because Sasuke had a mental breakdown. Once he was all done Kakashi made sure that all the pictures had a description on them for tomorrow and the future. He placed the pictures and camera down on the table then turned his attention to Sasuke. Kakashi was curious to see if he could get more of the story out of Sasuke.

"Sasuke you seem to be a little afraid of the camera. Did something happen?"

Sasuke just continued to look at the ground. There was a lot of things that happened in the last four months. Things that he didn't want to relive that he didn't want to remember. He had already told Kakashi so much tonight he wasn't sure if he should tell him everything.

"Sasuke the only reason I ask is that if your father has some kind of document that he could use against you we need to know. You need to tell the police before he tries to use it against you and twist what your saying. Your father is a lawyer he is very good at twisting what is so very black and white."

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone." Sasuke spoke in a very low whisper almost to himself.

"Sasuke sometimes the hardest thing to do is to tell the truth. I know that what has happened to you is hard and terrifying. I don't blame you for being afraid of your father. You need to tell me I need to know so we can prepare for whatever may happen the best that we can."

"I can't I'm not allowed. If he found out that I had said something…"

"Sasuke I know it's terrifying but you need to tell me the truth I need to know. You know your father and how good of a lawyer he is, you know he'll try to turn it around on you. Please Sasuke tell me."

"It all started three months ago…"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Three months ago father came home with some client of his. I don't really know what he was being charged with, but from my father's past cases it was something huge. I was working on that homework assignment you gave to us back then. Father and this man came into my room father said that he needed to talk to me. They both came into the room and closed the door, the man had a camera and a bag with him.

Father said that he needed to keep his client in line, that it was my job to help him. He kept saying how he couldn't afford for his client to get caught doing illegal things. That it was my job to make sure he got what he needed. The man was um being charged for child pornography and molestation. Inside of the bag was clothes that he wanted me to wear while he took pictures.

It all started off that way, within a month more of my father's clients weren't just taking pictures but video tapes. After a while it wasn't enough to just look at the photos they wanted more. So father would video tape while they forced me to do things with them or to myself. They were never put in jail father got them all off so they are out there and owe him one hell of a favour."

"Sasuke how many men where there at the end?"

"Um… about 38 roughly."

"And did they all touch you?"

"No only about 20 of them went into the touching part. The others were new and some were just happy to look."

"How far did the touching go Sasuke?"

"They would have me give them oral on video tape, or make me do things to myself. That's why I really don't like cameras or having my picture taken."

"Ok, who has the photos and tapes?"

"Father has a copy of everything and the men have there own copy."

"Do you remember any of their names or what they look like?"

"I was never told any of their names, and I remember what they look like."

"Good that will help if you are able to identify them. The police will want you to take a look at some photos. We need to get them locked up as soon as possible we don't want them trying to do anything with your father."

"They are going to come after me aren't they? My father will know I'm gone by tomorrow night he'll try to find me. He'll tell them I'm gone and they will try to find me no matter what. They'll all think I talked, he's going to get me back isn't he?"

"Sasuke even if they are looking for you tomorrow night. By then your father will be arrested, tomorrow morning we are going to call the police. They will come and take your statement and your side of the story, we'll give them the pictures they may want to take some themselves. Then they will go over to your father's place and arrest him. It's going to be okay we'll get through all of this together I promise."

"Father won't be in jail for very long he'll be out on bail and back at home by lunch time you know that. He's an amazing lawyer the charges won't keep him locked up. By night fall all of the men will be looking for me. This really wasn't a smart idea."

"Sasuke what were you suppose to do just push through it all till your 18? Assuming you made it to your 18th birthday what makes you think he would have just left you alone. You would be running from him and those men your whole life."

"I should just go back and deal with it before he notices I'm gone. I shouldn't have come here it puts you in danger. I shouldn't have come."

Sasuke stood up and started to walk towards the door when he felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around. Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground Kakashi was a man that deserved respect and to Sasuke he didn't.

"Sasuke please look at me. Let me see your eyes."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm nothing, I don't deserve to look people in the eyes."

"Sasuke what do you mean you're nothing?"

"I'm nothing but some worthless whore I'm not allowed to look people in the eyes."

"Let me guess your father told you that, everyday to I'm assuming."

"It's true."

"No it's not Sasuke it's not true. You are not worthless and if anything else you are not a whore. You were forced to do those things, you didn't do them because you wanted to you did them because you had to. Please Sasuke look at me take that first step in breaking free."

"I should go I shouldn't have come here I'm sorry sir."

"No Sasuke you should have came here. I'm not just going to let you go after knowing everything. It wasn't a mistake you coming here the mistake would be leaving and giving up. I know its hard and I know your afraid I don't blame you but you can't come this far just to give up. Look at me Sasuke and take that first step to freedom and feeling good about yourself."

Sasuke just kept his head down, it was swimming after everything that had just happened. He couldn't understand why Kakashi cared so much, no one had ever cared about him before so why would Kakashi care about a nothing like him. Kakashi placed a finger under Sasuke's chin and gently lifted Sasuke's head up so he could look into Sasuke's eyes. For a second only a split second Kakashi was able to look Sasuke right in his eyes. Sasuke snapped his eyes away once his came in contact with Kakashi's.

Even though Kakashi only got to see Sasuke's eyes for a mere second he could see all of the pain and suffering in them. His eyes were screaming for help, for life and for love. For someone to just except him for him to not be abused and hurt anymore. Kakashi had to admit he did have doubts about helping Sasuke especially at the first. In reality he really didn't want to be involved in any of this he just wanted to live his life and be alone. Sasuke was about to change all of that.

However, the thought of being close to Sasuke and helping him, well more like saving him didn't bother him like he thought it would. Kakashi was going to be there for Sasuke throughout this whole experience. He was hoping that at the end of this Sasuke would be able to move on and start to live.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I need to go."

"No Sasuke I can't let you go not back to him."

"Why not? Why can't you be just like everyone else and look the other way. Pretend like you don't know what's going on. Just forget I ever came here, it's safer that way."

"I can't do that Sasuke. I can't be like everyone else and turn a blind eye to this. You came here tonight looking for my help and after waiting all this time for you to tell me the truth. I'm not about to just let you walk away after finding out. We will get through this together no matter how dangerous this may be. Now you need to sit down your body is too weak to be standing."

"I can't let you do this, you don't know him."

"Yes you can let me do this Sasuke. Let's just sit down and watch a movie you need sleep. Okay let's watch a movie and you can lay down and fall asleep. Come on Sasuke just trust me."

Sasuke after a few minutes nodded his head yes. He didn't want to go back he knew what would keep happening if he did. However, he also didn't want Kakashi to be in danger he would leave if it got to that point. Kakashi helped Sasuke over to the couch and went to put a movie in. Kakashi sat down on the couch and placed a pillow on his lap. He then told Sasuke to lie down and Sasuke as more then happy to finally get some long over due sleep.

It didn't take long before Sasuke was fast asleep. Kakashi found himself gently stroking Sasuke's hair and watched the boy sleep. Kakashi couldn't help but replay the events that just occurred. Sasuke had been through so much in the last few months with his father. What surprised him the most was how he didn't notice the bruises getting worse. Sasuke never really showed any signs of pain or weight lost. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had noticed anything.

He was Sasuke's best friend you would think that he would notice any changes in Sasuke. There didn't appear to be any indication that Naruto knew about any of this. He wasn't the type of kid to keep quiet about something like this or anything thing for that matter. Kakashi didn't care that the situation he was in may turn dangerous he couldn't let Sasuke deal with this alone anymore it just wasn't fair.

The only problem Kakashi knew he was going to have was not falling in love with Sasuke. After everything his father and those men did to him Sasuke would never trust another male in that way. Him and Sasuke's relationship could never turn into any romantic one. Kakashi couldn't help but notice the slightest sting to his heart at the thought of never being with Sasuke.

For now he just needed to be there for Sasuke, to be his strength and courage. He had to help Sasuke free himself from his father. Maybe in time they would grow close and maybe Sasuke would trust Kakashi enough to let him touch him. The only form of sex that Sasuke knew was from his father. All of it was no where near pleasurable nor was it what it was suppose to feel like. Kakashi was hoping that in time Sasuke will see and understand that. Kakashi was really hoping that he would get to be the one to show Sasuke what it all was suppose to feel like. Kakashi put his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Slowly he found himself drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sasuke woke up the next morning being welcomed by horrific pain. He was use to pain when he awoke; however, the feeling of warmth he wasn't use to; especially in the last week with his window being broken. The last week Sasuke had awoken frozen and shivering from the cold. Confusion set in if he wasn't cold then he couldn't be in his room. Opening his eyes for the first time that morning Sasuke took in his surroundings.

He was lying down on a couch with a thick blanket on top of him. He wasn't at the house this was someone else's home. Sasuke went to sit up just as he moved a sharp agonizing pain shot through him. Sasuke wasn't able to keep a small scream in.

"You shouldn't be moving your body is in no shape for it Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over to where the familiar voice came from. There in the door way to the kitchen stood his English teacher Kakashi. That's when it finally hit him, last night what he had told Kakashi the abuse the rape he shouldn't have told Kakashi about any of it. He could never understand now he will think he was dirty nothing but some cheap whore. How could he be so stupid to actually tell him? His father was bound to find out and then he would be in a world full of pain. Kakashi's voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Before you say anything I already know what you are thinking. I don't think any less of you in fact I think you're incredibly strong. I know you are probably regretting your decision of coming here; I want you to know that you can do this. I'm going to call the police now; I've made pancakes I'll bring some over to you. Try not to move a lot."

Sasuke gave a nod as Kakashi walked into the kitchen. A few moments later Kakashi walked back into the living room. He placed the plate of pancakes down on the coffee table. He then moved the coffee table closer to Sasuke so he wouldn't have far to move. Kakashi took the cordless phone into the kitchen he needed to call the police he knew the sooner the better. It was a Saturday so they didn't have much time before Fugaku figured out that Sasuke wasn't there.

Sasuke sat on the couch slowly eating the pancakes it was hard with his wrist being in so much pain. Not to mention the burning pain in his throat that wasn't there last night, at least he didn't notice last night. Sasuke knew it was from the sever chocking that his father did to him just last night as well as all of the other times. Sasuke looked over at the clock it was only seven in the morning which meant he only had a few hours of sleep. He found that it was better for him to not sleep at all then to only sleep for a few hours. The later always made him more tired.

He knew that Kakashi was calling the police which meant that a new fight is about to start he just didn't know if he was ready for it. At least he had Kakashi so he wouldn't be alone. That thought scared him and at the same time sent a warm feeling all through his body. It was nice to have someone on his side again. Just having someone that knows the truth, that can help carry all the heavy weight on his shoulders.

When Kakashi came out of the kitchen he sat down next to Sasuke.

"They're on their way it's going to be okay Sasuke. How are you feeling?"

"My throat burns but I guess that can be expected after the chocking. My head won't stop pounding and my body hurts so much I'm afraid to even blink. I'm just so tired I never want to feel like this again."

"I know this is terrifying Sasuke the police will be here very soon. Their here to help not to hinder you remember that when they ask you questions. Also remember that you can always pass on the question if it's too painful or too much detail. This isn't a trial they just need enough to arrest him. I'll be right here beside you the whole time I won't let anything happen to you."

"I have to tell them about the men don't I?"

"Yes they need to be arrested to make sure you're safe."

"Why does it feel like I can't do this?"

"Because as much as you want this to end the thought of being free from this pain terrifies you; Sasuke your whole life has been nothing but pain and misery. You are incredibly strong you survived six years on the streets that alone is amazing. You've never experience what a home is what life is really supposed to be."

"I guess I just need to take this one step at a time right."

"Yes that is a perfect way to look at it. The first step is talking to the police."

"What's the second step?"

"Going to the hospital, so the first two steps aren't that much fun. However, fun will come along with joy, laughter and smiles."

"I'm sorry it's just that all seems so impossible right now. I haven't smiled since I was three. I don't even know what happiness feels like."

"You will in time Sasuke."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kakashi got up and went to answer the door. When Kakashi stepped aside to let the two detectives in Sasuke couldn't help taking a deep breath in. Both detectives were male somewhere in their thirties Sasuke figured. One had long brown hair the other had short brown hair. Both detectives eyed Sasuke they had heard from their supervisor that it was an abuse case. It had been a long time since they have seen the victim this badly beaten. They both knew they would need to take things slow where the questions were concerned. The one with the long brown hair spoke first.

"I am Detective Hyuuga; this is my partner Detective Nara. We need to ask you a few questions okay?"

Sasuke gave a slow nod and braced himself for what was to come. Kakashi took his place beside Sasuke on the couch. He motioned for the two detectives to sit down. This time it was Detective Nara's turn to speak.

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke sir"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen sir"

"What is your address?"

"1325 Maplewood Drive sir"

"Who do you live with Sasuke?"

"My father sir"

"Is it just you and your father Sasuke there's no one else?"

"Just the two of us sir"

The detectives looked at each other; Sasuke knew the easy questions were over. Detective Hyuuga spoke next.

"You have quite a few injuries Sasuke did you get into a fight at school?"

"No sir"

"What school do you go to Sasuke?" Detective Nara asked trying to ease the boy into what was coming.

"I go to Konoha High sir"

"Oh really well that's interesting both our boys go there; my son and his nephew. They're in the advance classes for your grade."

Kakashi understood what the detectives were trying to do so he decided to add to the conversation.

"Well that is interesting I'm an English teacher there Hatake Kakashi. The principal is always harassing myself and Sasuke's other teachers to convince him to move up a grade or at least go into the advance classes."

"Sasuke you don't want to go into the advance classes?"

Sasuke started to calm down a bit. The turn of conversation was nice even if he knew the adults did it on purpose.

"I get picked on a lot going into the advance classes would be nice. I'm always bored in the other classes, but I get picked on enough going into the advance classes would just make it worse sir."

Kakashi never knew that Sasuke got bullied. Little lone that it was so bad that he was afraid of what would happen if he took the advanced classes. Kakashi then remembered how Sasuke was always at school so early and stayed so late. Between living on the streets and the bullies it made sense. All the times he heard guys calling him names the times he saw them shoving Sasuke into lockers or walls.

"You know Sasuke you're a very intelligent young man. You shouldn't let other people especially bullies hold you back." Kakashi said

"He's right Sasuke high school is hard, but you can't let bullies hold you back. If you're bored in the normal classes you should be in the advanced ones. My boy Shikamaru had problems with bullies and didn't have any friends. He went into the advanced classes he still had bullies; however, he made friends and the bullying stopped. The thing about bullies is they like people who are alone. Just think about it."

Sasuke gave a nod he really wasn't expecting this type of conversation. He thought it would be all about the abuse he was relieved that they understood how hard it is. Detective Hyuuga brought the conversation back on track.

"Sasuke if bullies didn't do that to you then how did you get so hurt?"

"My father hurts me sir"

"Does he call you names?"

Sasuke just gave a nod.

"What kind of names? Can you tell us a few of them?"

"Worthless, stupid, whore"

Sasuke said the last word in a low whisper that word hurt the most.

"I'm sorry I didn't really hear that last one. Did you say whore?" Detective Hyuuga asked.

Sasuke gave a nod as he watch Detective Nara write down what he said in a notebook.

"Does your father neglect you at all?"

"What do you mean by neglect exactly sir?"

"Does he go away for days at a time? Does he not provide food, hot water or electricity?"

"He goes to work; sometimes he goes to the bar after works then comes back to the house. Some nights he comes back after work and drinks at the house. There's hot water but I don't get to use it and there's food but he only let's me eat when he says I can sir."

"How often does he let you eat and how much?"

"He let's me have a sandwich every three weeks sir."

"Has this been happening since your father came back Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave a nod, so the detectives knew about his father. It pleased Sasuke knowing he wouldn't have to explain that situation.

"So have you had anything to eat in the last twenty-four hours?"

"Kakashi gave me something to eat sir."

"What did you feed him?"

"I gave him a peanut butter sandwich last night, and as you can see I gave him pancakes for breakfast." Kakashi said

"Good a Doctor would be able to tell you what is best to feed him in his current state. Though I can tell you that bland nutrious food is recommended so that's good. Did your father give you all of those injuries Sasuke?"

"Yes sir"

"So your father hits you?"

"Yes sir"

"Is it just punching?"

"No sir"

"What other things does he do to cause those injuries then?"

"He'll kick me, throw things at me, and throw me through walls or windows sir"

"Is that all? I don't mean to make it sound like what you're telling us is nothing, because it's anything but Sasuke we just need the whole picture is all."

"Sometimes he'll choke me sir"

"Does he just grab your neck? How does he choke you Sasuke?" Detective Nara asked

"He'll push me up against the wall and then grab my neck. He'll lift me up and hit my ribs and stomach I always black out so that's all I can remember sir."

"Okay have you been to the hospital yet?"

"I was planning on taking him right after this." Kakashi said

"So when did you come here Sasuke?"

"Last night around one in the morning sir"

"Why didn't you take him then?"

"He was in bad shape mentally and emotionally. Today he knows he needs to go and he feels safer knowing his father won't be able to hurt him for going."

"Alright we will be arresting your father once we leave. Take him to the hospital have them take lots of pictures."

"I took some pictures last night would you like them?"

"Yes that would be great."

Kakashi got up and went into the kitchen; he had left the pictures on the counter. Once he grabbed them he made his way back into the living room. He handed the pictures to Detective Nara who thanked him. Then Kakashi sat back down beside Sasuke.

"Once we arrest your father we will bring him down to the station. Then we will go to the hospital and if you can leave we will take you to a foster home." Detective Hyuuga said.

Sasuke's heart sank back to another foster home. They were always over crowded; the parents were horribly mean, all they cared about was the money they got for it. Money that never went towards food, hydro or heat. Sasuke knew that by the time that his wounds were healed he would be right back on the street.

"I'm sorry why does he have to go to a foster home?" Kakashi asked

"We're aware of Sasuke's family story there's no relatives. Before his father came back he was in foster care he was with the same family for six years. They were more then happy to have you back."

"I'm sorry Detective Hyuuga but it would appear that the family hasn't been very truthful. Sasuke's been living on the street since he was ten."

"Sasuke is that true?" Detective Nara asked

"They locked me out when I was ten. I came home from school and I couldn't get in. They said I was too broken that broken children belonged on the street. Until my father came back I was living on the street sir."

"We'll put you in a different foster home and pay them a visit."

"You definitely need to pay them a visit that part I agree with. Although, a foster home doesn't seem like the best thing for Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"We can see about a group home there are a few around here for just teenagers."

"Or he could just stay here. I have a two bedroom house the one room is already set up as a guest bedroom. Not to mention with Sasuke's injuries he'll need an adult to help him to make sure they heal right plus he has to gain weight."

Sasuke was shocked that Kakashi would want him to stay here. He didn't understand why he would want a nothing like him to stay here. He was dirty with the kind of dirt that never comes off. He belonged on the street.

"Kakashi I couldn't let you do that. I've caused you enough trouble by coming here last night besides you don't want someone like me here."

"Why wouldn't I want a bright, kind young man like you living here?"

"I'm not…"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence Kakashi cut him off.

"Yes you are Sasuke that is just your father's voice in your head. In time that voice will fade away and you'll see what an amazing person you are. I would love to have you stay here."

"O... okay"

Sasuke was nervous that much was obvious. Kakashi knew that a "home" wasn't something that was real to Sasuke. Kakashi really wanted to have his place Sasuke's first home. Detective Nara broke the silence.

"So we will put in the report that Sasuke will be staying here. Now before you go to the hospital is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"There is something that Sasuke needs to tell you."

"Okay what is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't know how he should say it in reality there really wasn't a way to sugar coat what happened to him. So he decided he would just say it and give as little detail as possible he just wanted to get all of this over and done with he was so tired.

"My father raped me last night, he's been sexually abusive for a few months now but it's never gone that far till last night. He had some of his criminal clients come by and take pictures and videos of me doing sexual things to them. I don't know their names but I could probably pick them out from a picture."

Both detectives looked over at each other they could see that Sasuke was shaking. They knew he was in a great deal of pain and not just physically his shaking was a direct proof of that. They both knew what the other was thinking, Sasuke couldn't handle going into this today it was too deep of a wound still. Detective Hyuuga spoke first.

"Okay Sasuke go to the hospital and let them take pictures of your injuries and hopefully they will give you something for the pain. That is a conversation that needs to be had; however, it is clear that you are in no shape to do that today. We will write it in our report and we will come back in a few days when you have rested and regained some strength and talk about it. Hopefully your throat will be better by then it sounds very painful. So we will go arrest your father and once you are done at the hospital we need you to come down to the station and take a look at some pictures and see if any of those men are there."

Sasuke just gave a nod he was relieved that he wouldn't have to talk about what happened just yet.

"I'll take him to the hospital and then I'll bring him to the station. Thank you both." Kakashi said

"And Sasuke remember what I said about my boy Shikamaru and bullies. You really should consider going into the advance classes I know the new semester is about to start in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you and I think I will go into them after all I can always go back down right if it's too much."

"That's right you can always go back into the other classes but I'm sure you'll make friends." Detective Nara said

"We'll see you down at the station." Detective Hyuuga said

With that they were off to arrest Fugaku. Kakashi and Sasuke went and put their shoes and coats on to go to the hospital. Kakashi helped Sasuke walk down to the car and in the passenger seat. Kakashi then made his way to the driver seat and started the car up. The only thing going through Sasuke's mind was that the first step was over now it was step two the hospital. Then step three was the police station to look at photos then he was hoping step four was sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kakashi had taken Sasuke to the hospital to get looked at. After six hours they were finally allowed to leave with very strict instructions typed out by the doctor. Sasuke was exhausted all he wanted to do was sleep but he had to go to the police station first.

Once at the station Kakashi helped Sasuke walk, his body was in no shape for any of this. The front desk officer directed them to the right room they needed to be in. They took a seat and waited for the detectives to show. After ten minutes they walked in.

"Hello there again Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Detective Nara asked

"Tired *cough, cough* sir."

"We won't keep you long Sasuke. This is a book with mug shots can you look through and see if any of the men are there."

Sasuke gave a nod and took the book from Detective Nara.

"Here are the pictures from the hospital."

Detective Hyuuga took them and placed them in the file for Sasuke's case. He then sat down to speak to them.

"Sasuke your father has been arrested on the charges of multiple child abuse. He is in a holding cell until tomorrow morning. He will then go to bail court and see if bail will be granted. He can represent himself so I'm sure bail will be granted. Now I have this for you to sign it's a restraining order so your father can't go near you."

Sasuke nodded and did his best to sign the paper with his left wrist. His right wrist was too damaged to even move little lone sign something.. After fifteen minutes Sasuke was able to point out all of the men that he could remember.

"Alright we will round them up. There is a forensic team at your house they are looking for evidence against your father." Detective Hyuuga said.

"Do I *cough, cough* have to *cough, cough* testify?"

"Let's worry about that later right now we are just building a case." Detective Nara said.

"Now there is a problem our supervisor has denied your request to have Sasuke stay with you Kakashi. We were able to pack you a bag Sasuke from your place; we have a foster parent that can take you tonight he's down waiting for you. He takes a lot of teenage boys there's one there now. The man's name is Orochimaru." Detective Hyuuga said.

"Why can't he stay with me, I don't understand. Would it help if I speak with your supervisor?" Kakashi asked.

"It goes against protocol plus with this case you both are not allowed to speak to each other." Detective Nara explained.

"Why can't we speak to each other?" Kakashi asked.

"Fugaku is a very top notch lawyer he could say that you both thought this up. It's for the best interest of the case." Detective Hyuuga said.

"What about Sasuke's best interest?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru has a sixteen year old boy there as well. He's been there for five years now; there's never been one complaint against Orochimaru. We will try and make this case over with quickly hopefully we can have this finished within six months. After that we can see about you becoming a foster parent for Sasuke. I know this is difficult but just bare with it. Knowing your father Sasuke, he's going to rush this. You both need to say goodbye now." Detective Nara said.

"Thanks… for *cough* your *cough, cough* help *cough, cough* I'm…. sorry *cough* for the *cough, cough* trou…trouble."

"You're not trouble Sasuke once this is over I still would love for you to live with me. I want you to go into the advance classes okay it'll be good for you. I'll still be your homeroom teacher so I can still see how you're recovering and doing." Kakashi said.

He gave Sasuke a hug and he made his way with Sasuke and the detectives down to the lobby. Kakashi gave him another hug then left feeling his heart break as he did. Sasuke and the detectives went over to where Orochimaru was standing. He had long dark hair, pale skin and he had these yellow devil eyes that gave Sasuke the creeps.

"Orochimaru this is Sasuke the boy we told you about." Detective Nara said.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke."

Sasuke just gave a nod. Detective Nara explained the letter from the doctor about care for his injuries. Orochimaru nodded that he understood and placed the letter in his pocket.

"Let's get you home then." Orochimaru said.

With that they left to get into his care and drove off.

"Now Sasuke you will find that I am a fair man and well tempered. As long as you follow my rules everything will go well. My only other foster child has simple rules he is to get good grades and not fight in school; as well as doing his chores. I believe each child should have different sets of rules so later on tonight I will give you your first rule of my house. Do you understand?"

Sasuke gave a nod his throat hurt too much to talk he was hoping that Orochimaru would understand.

"I know your throat is very sore so I'll let this go, but normally I want a verbal reply. Just keep that in mind once you can talk."

The rest of the drive was done in silence. Once they arrived Sasuke slowly got out and grabbed his bag noticing how heavy it was for the first time. Orochimaru unlocked the door and they walked in. There sitting on the couch was the boy who Sasuke assumed was the one everyone was talking about. The boy stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey my name's Kiba."

"Sas *cough, cough* Sasuke *cough*"

"Here let me help you with your bag Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a small smile, but it soon disappeared once the pain hit.

"Kiba don't make him talk a lot his throat is in a lot of pain."

"No problem pops, come on I'll show you the room. Oh pops dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes it's chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Thank you Kiba."

"No problem you told me to make something bland it's the only thing I could think of."

"That's perfect Kiba."

"I'll show you the room Sasuke."

Kiba placed his arm around Sasuke's small waist to help give him support. Going up the stairs Kiba could see the pain in Sasuke's face. Kiba made sure to go slow not wanting to cause Sasuke anymore pain then he already was clearly in. Orochimaru had told Kiba a little bit about Sasuke's situation over the phone today when he found out he was getting yet another foster child. That's why Kiba had to make bland food so it wouldn't upset Sasuke's stomach.

Part of Kiba thought it wouldn't be true that it was all just a lie. Now that he is seeing Sasuke his heart broke. He was extremely thin Kiba could feel his ribs as he helped him walk. His face was covered in bruises and cuts and his voice sounded so raw and painful from something. Kiba couldn't believe that someone could go through all that he had been through. He looked terrible and completely exhausted.

"So this is our room. The bed by the window is yours feel free to make yourself at home. There's the closest over there for your clothes mine are in the dresser. I use to have them in the closet but with so many kids coming and going it was easier for them to have their clothes in the closet."

Sasuke nodded is head and made his way towards his bed and slowly sitting down on it. He was fighting the urge to just lie down and sleep all the pain away.

"You okay?"

"Ya *cough*"

"You look like you could use some serious sleep and food. Have you eaten today?"

"Ya *cough, cough* this *cough* morning."

"Okay well dinner should be done so let's go down and eat then you can sleep all you want."

Kiba held Sasuke's arm as he stood up. He normally didn't help who ever foster kid came through the door, but he felt something for Sasuke he just couldn't ignore. He was in so much pain he couldn't help but feel for him. They slowly made their way down the stairs, and sat down at the table. Kiba then went and set the table once the food was cooked. Once they all had food they began to eat. Sasuke ate slowly he had to use his left hand to eat. He did notice that Kiba had cut his chicken up for him in the kitchen. Kiba reminded him of Naruto only a lot quieter.

"Kiba, Sasuke goes to your school so tomorrow you will walk together."

"You go to my school I've never noticed you before. Pops should he really be going to school in his condition?"

"Missing school is never an option in this house you know that."

"Yes pops. So Sasuke who do you hang around with?"

"Nar *cough, cough* Naruto."

"Is he your only friend?"

Sasuke just gave a nod Kiba couldn't help but feel sad at that. Sasuke not only was being abused and starved but he only had one friend to rely on.

"Well you have me now as a friend we can hang out together. Your friend Naruto to, I like meeting new people."

"Sasuke I called the school for you they have put you in the advance classes. You start them tomorrow."

"Wow you're in the advance class that's hard core man. I have a few friends in that class you'll meet them tomorrow on the way to school. They're good guys and real easy to get along with."

"Alright Kiba you do the dishes. Sasuke you need to take a shower then get some rest. I'll show you to the bathroom."

Sasuke gave a nod and stood up. He felt a little bit better now that he had eaten something. Orochimaru took Sasuke and gave him a towel once Sasuke grabbed a clean change of clothes. He then brought him into the bathroom; what shocked Sasuke though was that Orochimaru didn't leave he just closed and locked the door.

"Rule number one you take a shower with me only. Now take your clothes off and get in there."

Sasuke didn't know what to do after everything with his father he was afraid to do anything wrong. Slowly he removed his clothes trying to ignore the watching eyes. He then went to turn on the water only to have his wrist grabbed.

"I only take cold showers."

Orochimaru said as he turned the cold all the way on. He then took his clothes off and told Sasuke to get in. The water burned his skin in a completely different way. Orochimaru pressed up against Sasuke's back rubbing his hard erection against his butt. Sasuke began to wash his hair noticing every time he bent down how Orochimaru's erection twitched. Once Sasuke was finish washing his hair Orochimaru spoke.

"Now you need to wash me Sasuke. Get on your knees and make my cock nice and wet with that mouth of yours."

Sasuke was shaking from the cold water, pain and fear. He slowly got down on his knees and began to suck him off. He made sure to get him all wet with his saliva. Orochimaru snaked his hand through his hair and began guiding his head further down. He then pulled him off completely. Grabbing some soap he poured it on his cock.

"Now make it nice and soapy."

Sasuke moved his hand and was about to soap it up when his hand was grabbed once again.

"Use your mouth I'm sure it needs to be cleaned after all the cock you suck."

Sasuke slowly began to suck his cock the taste of soap filling his mouth. The cold water was sharp on his back making it go numb. Orochimaru kept pushing his head all the way down. He could feel him thrusting his hips forward he was close. Then Sasuke felt him tense and a familiar taste filled his mouth with the soap.

"Swallow it all."

Once Sasuke swallowed Orochimaru pulled out and he washed his cock off, then he turned the water off and grabbed the towel. Once he was done drying off he threw the towel at Sasuke and left. Sasuke slowly got up and dried off; he got dressed and made his way into the room. He was freezing and couldn't stop shaking; he was glad to see that Kiba wasn't in the room. He went over to his bed and crawled under the covers a few minutes later Kiba came in.

"Here I brought you a pain pill for your throat and some hot lemon tea with honey. It's weird I know but it'll help with your throat."

Kiba handed the pill and tea over to Sasuke.

"Thanks"

Sasuke was more then happy to do anything to get rid of the pain. He took the pain pill and slowly began to drink the tea.

"So are you looking forward to school tomorrow?"

"Not *cough* really *cough*"

"Do you not want to be in the advance class?"

"I do *cough* it's just *cough, cough* bullies."

:"You get bullied?"

"A lot *cough*"

"Well like I said some of my friends you'll meet tomorrow are in there. You won't have to worry about bullies we'll keep you safe."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do *cough* you care *cough, cough* about me?"

"Everyone needs friends Sasuke. I've just met you but you seem cool. I would really like to be your friend."

Sasuke gave a small smile and a nod he could always use another friend. Sasuke had a feeling that Kiba may just be the only reason he survives living here.

"You need sleep we can talk tomorrow on the way to school. I'll give you the details of my friends then. You seem shy so I'll fill you in on who's crazy and wild. Good night Sasuke."

"Thanks *cough* night."

Kiba pulled out his homework and Sasuke lay down, falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Kiba looked up from his math book to see Sasuke sound asleep. He did notice that he was just wearing a t-shirt and not a long sleeved turtle neck. Kiba could see all of the bruises on his arms. He had them all over his face as well which made Kiba assume that the rest of him was just as bad.

That's when Kiba saw the source of Sasuke's speaking problems. He had a dark purple bruise of a hand around his neck. It wasn't the first time one of the other foster kids came from an abusive home. They were never this bad though most were just kids that got hit once a week or they were verbally abused.

Sasuke was the first one to really be abused. Kiba could already tell it wasn't just physically it was mentally and emotionally. It was clear by the way he acted; he was timid, shy and terrified to do something wrong. Kiba couldn't understand how a parent could do that to their own child. He had even been starved half to death.

Kiba may be in the foster care but that was only, because his father was a dead beat and his mother was a crack addict. He had been with Orochimaru for five years now after being passed around from foster home to foster home. Kiba knew Sasuke's family's death after all who didn't. He also knew that he would have gone through different foster homes as well.

Kiba was hoping that this would be the last foster home Sasuke goes through. Closing his homework book Kiba decided to turn in. As he laid down he couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow. He was hoping that Sasuke's throat would be better tomorrow so he could get to know him better.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

An alarm could be heard throughout the room. Sasuke let out a groan his body was still hurting he didn't want to get up and face the pain and reality of his life. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Kiba was getting up after hitting the alarm off. He watched as Kiba stretched noticing that he was only wearing black pajama bottoms. His body was toned he had a six pack wash board abs, strong arms and a toned chest. Kiba looked over at Sasuke he couldn't help but smile.

"Morning its 6:30 in case you're wondering. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts"

It was all that Sasuke could get out. Slowly Sasuke started to get up his whole body hurt and he found himself having a hard time just sitting up. That's when he remembered how the stiffness kicks in first thing in the morning. Kiba came over beside Sasuke.

"You alright?"

"Ya *cough* it just takes *cough* a minute to get use to."

"Well you're not coughing as much does it still hurt?"

"Ya the coughing usually gets worse *cough* throughout the day."

"Ok well just don't talk a whole bunch maybe. We have to leave in an hour; do you want something to eat?"

"Sure"

"Okay let's head downstairs then."

Kiba through on a shirt and helped Sasuke up.

"I'm okay thanks *cough* it just takes a few minutes to get use to."

"Alright let's go eat breakfast. If you need to hold on don't hesitate to just grab my arm."

Sasuke gave a nod as they made their way down the stairs. He did have to grab on to Kiba's arm as they went down the stairs from the pain as it filled his body. Kiba told him to go and sit down at the table as he went into the kitchen.

"Do you like frosted flakes?"

"Ya"

Kiba grabbed the box along with bowls, milk, and spoons. After he got the cereal he went back to the table with it. He sat down next to Sasuke as they ate.

"So it's about a twenty-five minute walk to school. My friend Shikamaru comes here to walk with us to school, he's one of the two in the advance class. He's I would say observant so he's quiet and doesn't have much interest in talking. He's also rather lazy which is surprising because he's in the advance class. He won't ask you a whack load of questions ether."

"Ok"

"Alright well I'm going to get dressed do you want me to help you up the stairs?"

"That's alright Kiba I would like a word with Sasuke first."

"Yes Pops."

Kiba said as he was trying to figure out when he had walked in the room. Kiba started to head up the stairs as he went up he couldn't resist looking back at Sasuke; who appeared to be shaking. Kiba blew it off just thinking that Sasuke was thinking he must have done something wrong. He went into his bedroom to get dressed. Orochimaru sat down next to Sasuke at the table.

"Rule number two, you will go to school everyday and you will get straight A's. Now follow me to your third rule."

Orochimaru stood up and went up the stairs, Sasuke followed behind him. He led Sasuke into the bathroom and closed the door. Though what he didn't know was that Kiba saw them go into the bathroom. Every time someone new came Kiba always watched. At first he didn't think much of it just Orochimaru showing them around. Over the last five years though the kids had mentioned a few things, little things.

They would get nervous around him; Kiba noticed the looks Orochimaru gave. They were small little things but he never did any of that with him nor did they ever mention anything to him. Kiba would always watch them more closely as each one came and went. With Sasuke though he would keep a closer eye on he didn't need anymore trauma then he already had. Kiba went back into the room to get ready.

Orochimaru brought Sasuke into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Rule number three, there is only one thing you get to drink. Get on your knees and sit by the toilet."

Sasuke did as he was told; Orochimaru came over to the toilet and unzipped his pants. He grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's hair hard and pulled it closer to him. He then started to take a leak making sure it hit his face.

"Take a drink."

Sasuke tried to pull his head away but it just made Orochimaru's grip tighter.

"Take a drink." Orochimaru said in a dangerous growl.

Slowly Sasuke opened his mouth and had it filled with piss.

"Swallow it from now on this is all you get to drink."

Sasuke did as he was told trying not to throw it back up; once finished Orochimaru let go of him.

"Time for a shower."

The shower had been the same as the last one. Once it was done Sasuke went into the room to get dressed for school. He picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, chrome pink suspenders, and a black long sleeved turtle neck with a red dragon on it. Part of the reason why he got bullied was because of the way he dressed. Kiba walked in when he was just wearing a pair of pants.

"Hey sorry do you want me to go?"

"No it's okay."

Kiba went to get his books he couldn't believe how bad Sasuke looked, how thin he truly was. He turned around when he heard Sasuke groan in pain. Kiba was beside him faster then you could blink.

"You okay your bleeding."

Sasuke looked down and noticed one of the many patches he had been bleeding.

"Ya I'm okay it's just from a cut. The doctor warned me about them opening. I'm not supposed to be moving around a lot."

"Do you have something for it?"

"Ya in my bag."

Sasuke went to grab his bag when Kiba stopped him.

"Hey dude, don't move I'll get it."

Sasuke leaned against the desk waiting for Kiba to bring him his bag. Kiba gave him his bag and watched Sasuke grab some surgical tape, gauge, antibiotic cream and a patch. Slowly Sasuke pulled back the patch to see how bad the cut was bleeding. Kiba couldn't believe it; it didn't even look like a cut.

"That's a cut?"

"It's a… a um… stab wound by the time someone took me it had been a few days. They couldn't stitch it."

"Do you need some help?"

"Ya um use the gauge and push on it to help stop the bleeding."

Kiba did as he was instructed to feeling bad when a small scream escaped Sasuke's lips. Kiba couldn't believe it Sasuke had gotten stabbed and no one even cared enough to bring him to the hospital or even notice. Sasuke didn't have a large group of friends but he did have one. Kiba couldn't believe that even Sasuke's best friend didn't even notice what was happening to him. Kiba was mad about that he couldn't understand how his own best friend couldn't even notice. Then again Kiba goes to the same school and never once saw Sasuke not even in the hallway. Sasuke was good at hiding.

All of this made Kiba feel depressed. He may not know Sasuke all that well or at all really but he could already tell that deep down Sasuke was a really cool guy. He had gotten so good at hiding that he just faded off into the background. Sasuke seems so much like a sweet guy one that if given the chance could be out there and full of life. The problem was that he never got that chance to be who he truly could be. Sasuke got the other patch ready after putting antibiotic cream on it.

"Okay you can take it off now."

Kiba removed the gauge noticing how much blood was on it. Sasuke put the patch over the wound.

"Thanks"

"No problem what other things did the doctor say?"

"Just how to take care of the wounds: no heavy lifting; change the patches once a day. I have to go back in two weeks to take the stitches out and get my wrist looked at that's basically it."

"Alright well we will have to be careful then. Your not coughing anymore but your voice sounds worse you sure you're ok? I can see if pops will let you stay he'll understand."

"No I'm fine really it hurts but it's nothing new to me. I'm use to it by now I'll be okay."

"Alright well then finish getting dressed. I'll be downstairs Shikamaru should be here soon."

Sasuke gave a nod he remembered that Shikamaru was one of the detectives kids. That made Sasuke nervous he didn't know if Detective Nara would have said anything to him. Sasuke heard the door bell ring and knew who it was. So he got his shirt on and grabbed his books and bag then headed for the stairs.

Kiba went and answered the door he wasn't going to press Sasuke into doing something he didn't want to do. Though Kiba couldn't ignore the fear that filled Sasuke's eyes at the mentioning of being alone with Orochimaru. Kiba let Shikamaru in and they sat down on the couch to wait for Sasuke. Kiba knew it wasn't his place to tell anyone about Sasuke's story. He had texted Shikamaru last night letting him know that Sasuke was here and would be joining them like he did with every new foster.

Shikamaru knew who Sasuke was once Kiba mentioned him last night. His father had never discussed his cases before but he did mention Sasuke. That's how Shikamaru knew it was important and horrible. His father told him that he was being abused. He told him how he also gets bullied and only has one friend. Shikamaru told his father he would watch out for him and keep him safe.

"So how bad of shape is he in?"

"Sasuke? How do you…"

"My father told me, he never tells me his cases. So he must be in really bad shape. He told me how he only has one friend, that he gets bullied a lot."

"Ya I asked him that to. He's in really bad shape he shouldn't even be standing up. He's got to be strong in order to do what he does."

"It was his father right?"

"Ya that's what pops told me. His throat is really raw and painful he's got this dark purple bruise around his neck from being choked. He looks horrible."

"We'll take the walk slow today so we don't make it worse."

They heard the bedroom door open and stopped talking. Shikamaru saw Sasuke for the first time at first glance he seemed like a normal kid. He had a punk style that fit well in their group of friends which were all social outcasts. He had a black bag that went around his shoulder. He made his way down the stairs Kiba went to help him part way when he noticed Sasuke was having trouble. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs Shikamaru stood up.

"Hi I'm Shikamaru."

"Sasuke"

"You sure you're okay to go to school?" Shikamaru asked

"Ya I'm fine it's no big deal."

"Ok well let's get going we pick up Neji and Shino on the way." Kiba said

The three made their way out of the house and towards school. Kiba started a conversation to make Sasuke more comfortable.

"So Shika, Sasuke's in the advance class starting today."

"Oh really that's cool you can sit beside me and Neji he's in it to. We'll meet him first he's quiet just like Shino."

"Ya I told him I would warn him about the crazy friends we have."

"Like Lee he wears all green, only green. He's also obsessed with youthfulness."

"Like Gai the PE teacher." Sasuke said

"Ya just like him." Kiba said

"Then there's Sakura and Ino." Shikamaru said

"They're best friends but guy obsessed so they will go crazy over you." Kiba said

"Girls don't have interest in me."

"Just because you're shy doesn't mean girls don't have interest." Kiba said

"Besides our group of friends are mainly social outcast so they're all weird in their own way." Shikamaru said

"So what's Naruto like?" Kiba asked

"He's opposite of me, he's wild, confident and out going. We've been best friends since we were seven though, he's like a brother."

"That's cool you'll have to introduce me. This is Neji's place." Kiba said

"Kiba why don't you go in and get him."

Kiba was about to protest but he saw the look on Shikamaru's face and decided against it.

"I'll be back in a minute." Kiba said

Kiba made his way up the walkway. Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to lean against the wooden fence feeling the pain take its toll already.

"You doing okay Sasuke?"

"Ya I'm fine."

"Sasuke you're not fine. I don't want things to be weird between us. I know my dad's on your case I just wanted to let you know that there's no judgement. My father's really good you wont have to be afraid of your dad anymore. Kiba and I will keep you safe."

"It's just been so long it feels like I'll never be safe,"

"It's just going to take sometime."

**Inside The House…**

"Hey Kiba"

"Hey Neji before we leave there's something you need to know. I have a new foster kid living with me his name is Sasuke."

"Okay that's cool."

"There's something important you need to know. He's from an abuse case so he's in a lot of pain. He's got bruises on his face, well all over, but he's covered the rest up. He's in the advance class starting today to."

"Wow alright so just act normal around him got it."

"Ya"

"Well let's go then."

With that they left the house and went down the walkway.

"Hello I'm Neji."

"Sasuke"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke."

"Alright let's go…"

"Neji!"

The boys turned around to find Neji's mother calling to him.

"Yes mother?"

"Come here for a moment."

Neji did as he was told as his mother brought him back inside then closed the door.

"Your father wanted a word with you first."

"Yes father?"

"I want you to keep an eye on that boy Sasuke. I can't really tell you anything, but Nara and I are working his case. He's extremely hurt in more ways then one. So I want you to keep an eye on him he only has one friend and he gets bullied a lot. He can't afford to get another injury."

"Ok I'll look out for him I'm sure Kiba and Shikamaru are to."

His father gave a nod and Neji walked back outside to meet the guys.

"Sorry I forgot my homework. Ready to go get Shino?" Neji asked

The others nodded their head and they were off. Once they got Shino Sasuke began to feel really uncomfortable. He hated groups of people he was always shy around people especially when there was more then two. The other three were talking about homework and what they did on the weekend. Which only caused Sasuke to think about what he had done on the weekend. He found himself missing Kakashi, missing the warmth that he seemed to bring.

They walked up the last hill before the school; pain had filled Sasuke's entire body. That's not what made him stop dead though. The others turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Kiba asked

When he didn't get a reply Shikamaru followed Sasuke's eyes to see where he was looking at. There leaning against a car was a well dressed business man that looked pissed.

"Sasuke who is that man?" Shikamaru asked

The other's turned their heads to see who they were talking about.

"Sasuke?" Kiba asked

"It's my father."

Shino was the only one that couldn't figure out what was going on. He did however, have an IQ of 180 so it didn't take him long to come to a conclusion.

"He's the one that put those bruises on you then."

"Ya… I signed a restraining order yesterday he's not allowed to be around me."

"Well unfortunately they take up to forty- eight hours to be in full effect." Shikamaru explained.

"So what do we do?" Kiba asked

"Let's just go through the side door he won't see us." Neji said

The four quickly made their way towards the side entrance. Kiba made sure to stay right beside Sasuke ready for anything if something were to happen. They made it safely inside the school building.

"Thanks I'm gonna go find Naruto and explain before he hears about it from somewhere else."

"You ok?" Kiba asked

"Ya I'm fine I'll see you later."

"We'll see you in class Sasuke." Shikamaru said

Sasuke gave a nod and headed on his way to find Naruto. He didn't want him hearing about what happened once it hit the papers. His father was a well respected, well known lawyer it would be all over the press. Of course that didn't occur to him until he was on his way to school today. Sasuke looked all over the school he finally found Naruto sitting outside underneath a tree. Sasuke walked over to him and sat down beside him his injuries didn't go unnoticed.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Ya that's what I really need to talk to you about."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"My father was arrested last night, well yesterday morning."

"What was he arrested for?"

"He um… he was arrested for child abuse. He's been beating me since the first night he came back. He did it when I was younger but not this bad."

"Sasuke why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't I didn't know how. Saturday night was the worst Kakashi had been suspicious he kept asking me questions. I snapped I couldn't do it anymore so I snuck out and went to Kakashi's. I told him everything he took a look at my wounds. Then yesterday morning he called the police and then took me to the hospital."

"So where are you living now?"

"The detectives put me in a foster home with this man named Orochimaru. He has this other foster kid he's sixteen named Kiba he goes to our school. He wants to meet you I'm going to be there for a while so he wants to be friends."

"What's he like?"

"He's okay I walked to school with him we met three of his friends along the way. Two of them are in the advance class that starting today I'm going to be in."

"It's about time you went in. My father teaches that class he'll be stoked to have you in it."

"Oh ya I forgot you father teaches that class. Well at least he won't make me talk a lot."

"Ya so let's go find him and let him know."

"My father was out front of the school when we got here. I'm sure he'll try to get me down to the office. I have a restraining order against him."

"Okay so let's go and fill him in. What homeroom do you have now?"

Naruto stood up and helped Sasuke up off the ground. They started to make their way inside the school towards the advance class.

"Kakashi's still but we're not allowed to talk to each other."

"Why not?"

"The detectives don't want to take the chance of my father saying we made the story up. So we can't speak."

"That's retarded!"

"I know they said they would try and make the case over within six months. All I can do now is wait."

"So this Kiba guy what's he like? It's always been just you and me we don't have any other friends."

"I know it's weird, but he's nice and friendly. He helps me out going up and down the stairs."

"The pains that bad?"

"Ya it's really bad but you get use to it. My throat is what hurts the most."

"I can't believe this is happening to you."

"It's ok at least it's on the path to being over."

"So when do I meet this Kiba guy?"

"Probably today at lunch."

Naruto gave a nod he had to admit it he was a little excited to meet someone new. All they had was each other it would be nice to have another friend. They walked into the advance classroom to find Iruka sitting at his desk. They walked into the empty classroom as they caught Iruka's attention.

"Sasuke what happened? Are you okay?"

Iruka asked as he moved closer to take a look at Sasuke.

"There's something we need to tell you dad?"

"Can we sit for this? It hurts too much to stand right now."

"Ya sorry." Naruto said

Sasuke walked over to sit in one of the desks. Iruka helped him walk over seeing the pain in Sasuke's face. Once Sasuke was seated Iruka started.

"Sasuke what's going on?"

Sasuke told Iruka the story about his father. By the end of it he was coughing once again.

"Why didn't you tell me? Sasuke I've known you since you were seven when Naruto first came into my life. You've always known you could live with us."

"I just *cough, cough* I couldn't. *cough, cough* I snapped *cough, cough* Kakashi's was *cough* the closest. I *cough* wasn't *cough* thinking"

"Okay you need to stop talking. You shouldn't be in school today you're in too much pain. Do you want me to drive you back home or I could take you to our place Naruto can stay with you."

"It's ok * cough, cough* my foster *cough* father *cough, cough* would be *cough* upset."

"Alright but no more talking you need to drink some tea to help your throat."

"Sasuke's father was out from of the school when Sasuke got here. He didn't see him but he might go to the office. Sasuke has a restraining order against him."

"Okay if he does try something like that then I will go down to the office instead. Class is about to start so head on out to your homeroom Naruto, Sasuke you stay here. Naruto just let Kakashi know where Sasuke is so he doesn't worry."

"Okay dad thanks."

Naruto gave Iruka a hug.

"I'll meet you back here for lunch."

Sasuke just gave a nod and watched Naruto leave the room. Iruka went and sat down at his desk. The bell rung and the students started to file in. He saw Shikamaru and Neji walk in and come up to him.

"Hey Iruka can Sasuke sit with us?" Shikamaru asked

"Sure boys I don't see why not."

"Come on Sasuke we're over here." Neji said

Sasuke slowly stood up and followed the boys to the back right corner of the room. Iruka watched them noticing the limp in Sasuke's walk. Iruka knew that underneath that shirt Sasuke was hiding a great deal of bruises and injuries. Giving his head a small shake and letting out a sigh Iruka began his lesson.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Naruto walked into homeroom and saw Kakashi sitting at his desk.

"Hey Kakashi, could I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure Naruto what's wrong?"

"It's about Sasuke."

"What happened?"

"No it's nothing bad. Iruka just wanted me to let you know that Sasuke's in his class right now. He was just too sore to move and Iruka didn't want you to worry."

"How is he holding up?"

"He's in a lot of pain his throat is really bad. He shouldn't even be here Iruka offered to bring him to my place, but he said his foster father would be mad. I honestly don't know if he will make it through the whole day. Oh and his father was waiting for him out front of the school today he said."

"What?"

"He didn't see him don't worry. We told Iruka about it he said if he tries to get Sasuke to the office he'll go instead. Iruka is going to make sure Sasuke doesn't have to talk either."

"So he's in bad shape."

"I'm not to sure how he's even standing little lone moving. He's not letting us see how much pain he is really in; he just keeps saying how he's use to it."

"Okay Naruto thanks for the update."

"He hasn't said anything about his foster father. He did say that the other guy there Kiba is nice. He wants to be friends with us; he even introduced Sasuke to some of his friends. Oh and he's in the advance class now."

"So Sasuke did go in, good I'm glad. You both need more friends."

"Yeah I'm meeting them today at lunch."

"Okay Naruto take your seat now it's time to start class."

Naruto gave a nod and headed towards his desk. The first two periods seemed to never end for Naruto. He wanted to know how Sasuke was holding up. He wanted to know if his father showed up again, if he was being bullied or having a hard time. He knew Iruka was there but he wasn't. All he could do was wait for lunch to see his best friend again.

Sasuke was in too much pain to be nervous. He was a genius so the work wasn't difficult he actually found it easy. The hard part was writing with his left hand. His right hand was still in too much pain to use. It was about twenty minutes into class when a knock came to the door. The person didn't even wait for it to be answered, just walked right in. It was Sasuke's father.

"I need to take my son Iruka he won't be back today."

Sasuke felt his heart drop to his stomach he started shaking he couldn't help it. Shikamaru and Neji both noticed Sasuke's reaction.

"Hello Fugaku I need to speak to you for a moment about Sasuke. Please out in the hall."

"I don't have time right now."

"It'll only take a moment besides Sasuke needs to get his things together."

"Fine, but hurry up."

With that they went out into the hallway.

"I'm going to call my father." Shikamaru whispered

Shikamaru pulled out his phone and dialed his father's cell phone number. After three rings his father answered.

"Detective Nara"

"Hey dad I'm going to send you a text ok so keep your phone close."

"Alright"

"Bye"

"Bye"

After two minutes Detective Nara received a text message from his son.

'911 Sasuke's father is here wanting to take him. Iruka has him in the hallway Sasuke is in the class with us.'

Shikamaru's phone beeped signaling that he had a new text message.

'On my way two minutes out DON'T LET SASUKE LEAVE.'

"He'll be here in two minutes. It's going to be okay Sasuke just take a deep breath nothing is going to happen." Shikamaru whispered.

**In The Hallway…**

"Fugaku I need you to leave the building."

"What are you talking about Iruka?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about. You are in violation of a restraining order now get off school grounds."

"I'm taking my son Iruka now move out of my way. There is no restraining order put in place now move."

"You're not taking him I don't care if I have to drag you out myself, you can't have him."

Fugaku walked right up in front of Iruka's face.

"I see you would like to add an assault charge to your record Fugaku."

They both looked to their left to find Detective Nara standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me you were here. You need to leave before I arrest you. You are in direct violation of a restraining order."

"That restraining order is not active and by the end of the day it will be revoked. There is nothing of any legal stature keeping me from my son. I will not let him be manipulated by Kakashi. I will leave but he will be back in my care by the end of the week."

With that Fugaku left. Detective Nara turned to Iruka.

"Thank you for not backing down."

"There's no way he's getting Sasuke."

"Thank you the more people we have looking out for him the better."

"I'm wondering I know you can't really tell me anything. I was just wondering who his foster parent was. I've known Sasuke since hw as seven that's all."

"His name is Orochimaru we've never had any complaints about him. It's only Sasuke and another sixteen year old boy so it's not crowded."

"If it ever comes up I'm a foster parent for his best friend. I would really like him to be in my care he's family to us."

"I understand I will bring it up to mu supervisor and see if he'll approve."

"Thank you. I'm just concerned about Orochimaru not fully understanding the seriousness of his injuries. He had Sasuke walk twenty-five minutes to school plus he has to walk back him. He shouldn't even be in school today."

"I was surprised to here from my son that Sasuke was here if it was me his butt would be glued to his bed. Is he still in your class?"

"Yes he is"

"Okay do you want to have him get his stuff together. I'll give him a ride back and let Orochimaru know to keep him home for a few days."

"Alright I'll give his homework to your son he's friends with Kiba. That way he won't get too far behind."

"Alright I will wait out here."

Iruka walked back into the classroom. His eyes went straight to Sasuke he was shaking.

"Sasuke can you come here for a moment"

Sasuke got up and went to Iruka's desk.

"Your father has left. Detective Nara is here to take you back to your foster home. He's going to have you stay there for a few days till you're better. I'll give your homework to Shikamaru to give to Kiba. Grab your bag and feel better."

Sasuke just gave a nod he didn't want to go to Orochimaru's place. He knew what would be waiting for him if he did. What choice did he have though he had to go so he went to get his bag?

"Your *cough* dad's taking *cough, cough* me home."

"Okay we will see you tonight we're gonna come hang out and get to know each other. Naruto can come to it'll be fun." Shikamaru said

"Okay *cough, cough* well Naruto's *cough* meeting me *cough, cough* here for lunch."

"Alright we'll let him know." Neji said

"Thanks"

"We'll see you tonight Sasuke get some sleep." Shikamaru said

Sasuke left the classroom and was met by Detective Nara.

"Hello there Sasuke. I'm surprised to find you at school. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay really *cough, cough* I can stay."

"The doctor thinks otherwise though Sasuke."

"I'm *cough, cough, cough* fine though *cough* really I'm *cough, cough* use to *cough* it."

"Okay no more talking and just, because your use to it doesn't make it any better. Let's go you need rest."

Sasuke gave a nod of defeat and followed Detective Nara to his unmarked car. They were at his foster home within ten minutes. Detective Nara stopped the car and looked over to Sasuke who was asleep in the passenger seat. Detective Nara couldn't help but take a minute to really look at Sasuke. He looked so fragile he was covered in bruises and cuts. He knew that Sasuke was in more pain then he was letting on though why he didn't know. He did know that it had something to do with him being abandoned his whole life. Sighing he slowly gave Sasuke a small shake awake.

"Hey we're here at your foster home."

Sasuke let out a groan from pain as he face held nothing but pain. It was the first time Detective Nara truly saw Sasuke show pain. He helped Sasuke walk inside to find Orochimaru sitting on the couch.

"Well hello there Detective Nara what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Sasuke's father showed up looking for him at school. We need you to keep him home for a few days."

"Okay not a problem Sasuke why don't you go lay down then."

Sasuke gave a nod then headed for his bedroom where he waited for Orochimaru. Sasuke knew from experience that if a rule was broken a punishment would follow. After a few moments sure enough Orochimaru came in.

"You broke a rule Sasuke you need to be punished. Follow me"

Sasuke got up and walked behind Orochimaru down into the basement. It was like out of a horror movie. There was a wooden cross big enough to strap someone down to. It was attached to a pulley suspended from the ceiling. There was a metal surgical table, whips, chains, sex toys, wooden paddles, candles, knives and needles with vials beside them.

"This is the naughty room. This is where you will be during school hours till you go back in a few days. Now strip down bitch."

**Back At School…**

The lunch bell could be heard throughout the school. Naruto headed straight to Iruka's classroom to meet Sasuke. He walked in and saw that Sasuke wasn't there.

"Naruto come here." Iruka said

Shikamaru and Neji were still in the classroom when they heard Iruka call Naruto. They made their way down towards the front desk.

"Hey dad where's Sasuke?"

"His father came by along with Detective Nara. He was able to get Fugaku to leave then felt it was best for Sasuke to stay home for a few days. So Detective Nara drove him back home."

"Okay well that's good he needs rest he looked like shit."

"Hey you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

"What's it to you?"

"You must be Naruto, Sasuke said you were confident and out going. I'm Neji Hyuuga this is Shikamaru Nara we're Sasuke's friends. We wanted you to join us and Kiba for lunch then after school we're going to Kiba's thought you'd want to come."

"Your father's the Detective for Sasuke's case?"

"Both our father's are actually. We're friends with Kiba and we want to be both of your friends if you let us." Shikamaru said

"I guess we could always use another friend all we have is each other. The more people looking out for Sasuke the better right now."

"Alright let's go to the café we'll introduce you to the rest of the gang. They won't all be there at Kiba's tonight; it'll just be us, Kiba and Shino." Neji said

"That's good Sasuke's really shy in large groups of people. He's not use to attention no one's ever noticed him besides me and bullies anyways."

"Well that shyness can always change over time. That's out table over there." Neji said

Naruto looked towards the direction that Neji was pointing to. Which brought him to a table full of people and not just guys, but there were girls. Some of them were loud while others appeared bored. They all though appeared to be very unique; from a guy wearing sunglasses and a trench coat to a guy dressed in all green, to a guy wearing make-up to a girl with pink hair. Naruto figured it was safe to say they were all outcasts.

"Hey guys this is Naruto, Naruto this is everyone." Shikamaru said

The girl with pink hair was the first to speak.

"Hey Naruto I'm Sakura this blondie over here is my best friend Ino. The girl blushing like mad it Hinata she's Neji's cousin. The innocent looking girl over there is Tenten but don't let the look fool you. The guy with the shades is Shino. The crazy hyperactive green jump suit guy is Lee who will maul you to death every time he sees you. Um let's see who else you already know Neji and Shikamaru. Oh the guy with his head in the bag of chips that's Chouji Shikamaru's best friend. And last but not least the guy wearing make-up is Kiba."

"Wow"

That's all Naruto could say. His mind was racing he's never met so many people before. He didn't know what to say he had already long forgotten half of their names. Naruto decided to turn his attention towards Kiba.

"So your Kiba then Sasuke told me about you."

"OOOO who's Sasuke your new boy toy?" Ino asked

"No he's not. We got a new foster kid last night. So where is Sasuke?" Kiba asked full of concern.

"Iruka sent him home it's a long story. Here it's his homework Iruka wanted me to give it to you. He didn't want him falling behind." Shikamaru said

"Okay I'll give it to him. Is he doing okay?"

"I think he'll feel better in a couple of days." Neji said

"So when do we get to know what you guys are talking about?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke, he's from an abuse case so he's a little beat up." Kiba said

"You get a lot of foster kids from abuse." Sakura said

"Ya it happens a lot in the foster care system."

"So Orochimaru is your dad then?" Naruto asked

"He's my foster father been there for five years now."

"So you're a foster to huh me to." Naruto said

"Where do you live?" Kiba asked

"Iruka is my foster father. Well he's my father he adopted me when I was eight. He wanted to adopt Sasuke to but Sasuke's different from me."

"So Sasuke said you've known each other since you were seven." Kiba said

"Ya he's… he's had a much different life then me that's for sure. Anyways we've been best friends since we were seven." Naruto said

"So Kiba are we still on for tonight?" Shikamaru asked

"Ya for sure I think it'll be good for him."

"What are you doing tonight?" Ino asked

"They're coming over to my place to chill. Naruto can you come it would be nice to get to know you. Plus I'm sure it would make Sasuke more comfortable." Kiba asked

"Ya I can come."

"So are we invited?" Tenten asked

"Ya not this time Sasuke he's shy to say the least. We need to ease him into the group. Tonight it's just myself, Shino, Shikamaru. Neji and Naruto." Kiba said

"Shy is the least to describe Sasuke anymore then three people and he doesn't say a word."

"Wow, well hopefully we can help him out with that." Kiba said

The rest of the lunch hour was spent with Naruto getting to know them. It was weird for him it had always been just him and Sasuke having other people felt nice. Naruto couldn't wait till the end of the day to go and hang out.

**Back in the Basement…**

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been down here for. He did know it felt like the sexual torture would never end. He was use to being tortured but this was sexual. He wasn't use to being fucked he was use to some sexual things from his father but this was extreme he had only been fucked once and that was his father. Orochimaru had strapped him down to the wooden cross and whipped him. He burned him with the candles pouring hot wax all over him. He had turned him around and done the same thing then repeatedly raped him. Sasuke could feel the blood and cum running down his legs. Finally Orochimaru had told him to go and shower but like always it was a cold shower with Orochimaru.

"Go get dressed Kiba will be home soon he's having friends over."

Sasuke gave a nod causing Orochimaru to grab Sasuke's neck choking him.

"What did I tell you I want a verbal reply."

Sasuke starting coughing his throat already was unbearable now it was getting worse.

"Do you understand?"

Sasuke tried to speak but he couldn't get enough air in him. Orochimaru's grip tightened.

"I said do you understand bitch?"

"Ye…y…ye…s…yes"

Orochimaru let go then left. Sasuke couldn't stop coughing his throat was burning once again with every breath he took. Finally he stopped coughing and stood up his ass hurt from the abuse. He made his way into the bedroom to get dressed. He slowly put his clothes back on from today. He then went to lay down on his bed when he heard the front door open along with Naruto's voice. Sasuke looked at hi bed and let out a sigh. He wanted to sleep so badly his body was screaming for it. He knew though he couldn't he couldn't do that to Naruto. He heard the bedroom door open and Kiba walked in.

"Hey some of the guys are here and Naruto. He's a funny guy I can see why you are best friends with him. How are you feeling?"

Sasuke looked around on the desk and saw a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down on the piece of paper then gave it to Kiba.

'_It hurts too much to talk right now sorry.'_

"That's okay you need some tea and some medicine. Shikamaru told me about your dad showing up so you have to stay home for a few days eh."

Sasuke just gave a nod. Kiba could tell that something was wrong that he was missing something.

"Does that bother you?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head no he couldn't tell Kiba about what was happening he was just going to have to live with it. Kiba knew he was lying but he wouldn't push him right now. His throat was in too much pain to even give a one word answer. He would wait until tonight after Sasuke had some tea and pain pills in him.

"Alright let's go downstairs I'll make you some tea."

Sasuke gave a nod and started to make his was down the stairs. The whip markings hurt as his shirt touched them and he knew the bruise on his neck got darker from Orochimaru. Kiba could tell that Sasuke was in more pain then earlier which didn't make sense to him. If he hadn't done anything but rest then why does his throat hurt so much and why does he have a limp. Kiba was going to get to the bottom of it; if Orochimaru was doing something to Sasuke he would put an end to it.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kiba helped Sasuke down the stairs like always. Once Naruto saw them at the bottom of the stairs he stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey Sasuke come one lets go sit down."

Naruto took Kiba's place and brought Sasuke over to the couch. Kiba didn't want to let Sasuke go. He had only known him for two days but he found himself being protective of him even when there was no need to be. Seeing that Sasuke was sitting down and appeared to be okay he went into the kitchen to make some tea.

He needed to get Sasuke's throat better so he could ask him what was going on. He knew there was something that he was hiding there isn't any reason why his throat and pain would be worse. It's possible that it would have been worse from day to day activities; it shouldn't be to this extent of pain though something else had to of happened.

Kiba began to think that maybe he was just looking too deep into it. It was also possible that Sasuke's father hurt him sometime today. Orochimaru could have been helping him with his injuries in the bathroom. Kiba figured he was just over thinking things; the kettle clicked signally that the water was ready brought Kiba out of his thoughts.

Once the tea was poured Kiba made his way out into the living room. He couldn't help the surprise that covered his face. There standing next to Sasuke was Orochimaru. Kiba was about to go out there but couldn't bring himself to. The others were talking to each other they didn't even notice the look on Sasuke's face. Thought it didn't go unnoticed to Kiba. He could see how tense Sasuke was how his breath seemed to be held with Orochimaru's closeness. Kiba moved back so he was hidden by the corner of the wall. He looked around the corner to find Orochimaru sitting on the arm of the couch where Sasuke was. Kiba could only see one of Orochimaru's hands the other was behind Sasuke; who was shaking with the contact. No one in the room noticed what was going on. Even when Orochimaru leaned in close to Sasuke whispering something in his ear. Kiba couldn't make out what he was saying; though when he was finished saying it he licked and sucked on Sasuke's ear lobe for a few seconds. Orochimaru then left to go back upstairs never once noticing Kiba.

That was enough for Kiba he was going to be talking to Sasuke tonight. It took months before Sasuke had said anything about his father abusing him. Kiba wasn't about to wait around to find out that Orochimaru was getting too close to Sasuke. Taking a deep breath to push down his anger Kiba came back into the living room. He placed the tea down beside Sasuke, and then took a seat in the chair right next to him. Sasuke picked up the tea and gave Kiba a small smile to thank him. Kiba acted like nothing was wrong he didn't want Sasuke to worry. They had all been talking and playing video games for a few hours. Sasuke had curled up in his corner of the couch. He was still sitting up but his knees were brought to his chest with his arms around them and his head was on top of his knees. Kiba looked over at him all night long he was falling asleep. Sasuke had just finally closed his eyes when Orochimaru came back down.

"Sasuke I need to check your wounds come with me to the washroom."

"Pops I can always do that later with Sasuke."

"It's alright Kiba, let's go Sasuke."

Slowly Sasuke got up and followed Orochimaru up the stairs. After a few moments Kiba slipped away and went up to the bathroom door. He placed his ear to the door to try and hear what was going on.

"Take your shirt off."

Slowly Sasuke removed his shirt only to reveal all the new wounds and burns from that afternoon.

"We don't have much time so let's make this good shall we."

Orochimaru pulled out a razor blade he pushed Sasuke up against the bathroom door. The sudden movement and noise caused Kiba to flinch from the door. Orochimaru lend in and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"You make one sound and I'll make the rest of the night hell for you."

With that Orochimaru began to cut into Sasuke's chest, stomach, and sides. Sasuke did everything he could to not make a sound it was unbelievably hard though. Every cut was deeper and more painful then the next. He could feel himself getting dizzy from all the blood lost today. Kiba stood completely still on the other side of the door. He didn't know what to do he could see some of Sasuke's blood coming through the bottom of the door.

After what felt like hours Orochimaru finally put the razor blade down. Orochimaru turned to Sasuke and undid his pants.

"Get on your knees bitch and show me how much you love sucking my cock."

Kiba couldn't believe what he just heard. His father not only just hurt Sasuke, but he was sexually assaulting him. No wonder Sasuke didn't want to be left alone with him. Orochimaru was hurting him; Sasuke got down on his knees and began to lick the tip of his member slowly working his way down the long hard shaft. Slowly he began to take him in his mouth. Sasuke began sucking him off making sure to take all of him in his mouth. Orochimaru weaved his hand through Sasuke's hair pushing Sasuke's head down making him choke.

"Choke on my big cock bitch. Mmm that's it my hot cum is going to go right down your throat."

Kiba stood there frozen he didn't know what to do right now. He's never had to deal with something like this he had to stop this some how. Kiba heard a groan and knew what it was from. Kiba heard Orochimaru's voice again.

"You look thirsty get over there by the toilet bitch."

Kiba didn't understand what was going on right now he knew he needed to leave before Orochimaru came out. He just couldn't bring himself to yet though. He could hear Orochimaru speaking then the sound of someone urinating.

"Open nice and wide and take a drink you need to keep hydrated. The last thing I need is that stupid detective coming by and seeing that you're not getting better."

Kiba put his hand over his mouth he couldn't believe what was happening. Once Kiba heard Sasuke start to cough he moved away from the door and hid around the corner. He watched Orochimaru walk away and head into his bedroom. Kiba came around the corner to Sasuke throwing up. Kiba couldn't believe how badly wounded he was, the cuts were all over him and they were deep. Blood was all over the floor and his body; he had what looked like whip marks on his back. Kiba recognized them from history class when they were learning about old medieval times. They use to whip the poor into obedience to the king and their master. Sasuke was shaking and he hadn't yet noticed Kiba's presence.

Kiba didn't know what to do right now part of him just kept telling himself that all of this was a bad dream. The other part the more reasonable part told him to get Sasuke in bed and go get Shikamaru. Kiba came up beside Sasuke and gently placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke flinched away afraid that Kiba would hurt him. He couldn't stop coughing and his shaking was getting worse he had lost too much blood today. His body still wasn't healed from everything his father did it was all just too much to handle.

"Sasuke its okay I'm not going to hurt you. You need to breathe I know it's hard but take some deep breaths to stop the coughing. Stay right here I'll be right back."

Kiba got up and made his way down the stairs. He needed to get everyone out of here except Shikamaru. Kiba couldn't risk anything else happening to anyone for the first time in five years Kiba didn't know the man he called father.

"Hey Kiba where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"He's upstairs asleep. Pops wanted me to let you guys know that it's time to go. Shika pops has a letter he wants you to give to your father."

"Okay I'll go get it. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Once everyone said their goodbyes Shikamaru turned to Kiba.

"So where's your dad?"

"We have a problem I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Its Sasuke pops did something to him."

"Where is he?"

"In the bathroom"

They both ran up the stairs and headed into the bathroom. Sasuke was no longer throwing up, but he was still shaking and slowly loosing consciousness. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing there was blood on the floor and Sasuke looked on the verge of death. Shikamaru went up beside Sasuke and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Sasuke can you hear me?"

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru his vision was blurry and darkness was calling to him all too quickly.

"Hey come on Sasuke stay awake. I know it's hard, but you need to stay awake. Let's get him into the bedroom."

Slowly they got Sasuke up and made their way into the bedroom. They put him on his bed Sasuke's eyes kept closing as the call of darkness got louder.

"We need to find something to stop the bleeding." Shikamaru said

Kiba looked around then saw Sasuke's bag remembering that's where Sasuke keeps the bandages. He grabbed it and took out all of the gauge that he could find. Together they began to put pressure on the wounds. The blood was just soaking through and within seconds their hands were covered in Sasuke's blood. What disturbed them the most was how unresponsive Sasuke had become.

"You need to call your father, but we have to be careful we can't have pops finding out about this."

"What the hell happened Kiba?"

"It's a long story I'll explain when your dad's here. We don't have time we need to stop this bleeding we need help."

Shikamaru pulled out his cell phone it was almost midnight, he called his house hoping his father was there. After two rings his mother picked up and Shikamaru couldn't hide the panic from his voice.

"Hello"

"Hey mom I need to speak to dad right now."

"He's asleep right now honey what's wrong? Is it something I can help you with?"

"I need you to wake dad up please mom I need dad."

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Mom please I need dad."

"Okay I'm waking him up one minute."

After a few minutes Shikamaru could hear muffled voices then his father's voice filled his ear.

"Are you okay what's going on son?"

"Dad I'm fine, but it's Sasuke he's hurt bad I think he's dying there's so much blood it won't stop."

"Okay calm down I'm getting dressed where are you?"

"At Kiba's in his bedroom."

"Where's Orochimaru?"

"I don't know Kiba said he hurt Sasuke."

"I'll be there in less then ten minutes. Is Sasuke lying down?"

"Ya on his bed."

"Is he awake?"

"No he was trying to stay awake but he couldn't. There's so much blood it just keeps soaking through the gauge."

"Son listen to me I'm in the car driving to you use anything you can like a towel to try and stop the bleeding."

"Okay he said to use towels to get the bleeding to stop."

"Ask Kiba where his father is."

"He wants to know where your dad is."

"He's in his bedroom, he can't hear your dad the door is unlocked."

"Dad he's in his bedroom the front door is unlocked. Kiba's room is the first on the right once you're up the stairs. Please hurry dad; Sasuke, Sasuke can you hear me? Oh my god he's not breathing dad he's not breathing."

"Son calm down I'm almost there listen to me. Tilt his head back gently one of you pinch his nose and breath into his mouth five times. The other push down on his chest five times once the breathing is down. Keep doing that until he starts to breathe there's probably blood in his lungs which is making it hard for him to breathe. Remember that CPR class you took in gym focus and you can do this."

"Okay"

Shikamaru and Kiba were both shaking now. Shikamaru explained to Kiba what to do and he began to start CPR. After doing it five times Sasuke began to cough up blood. They rolled him onto his side so he wouldn't choke. Shikamaru picked up his blood covered cell phone again.

"He's breathing, but he's coughing up a lot of blood."

"I'm puling up now."

Shikamaru hung the phone up and looked at Kiba.

"He's coming up he'll know what to do."

Detective Nara ran up the stairs and headed straight for Kiba's room. He couldn't believe what he saw. Sasuke was lying on the bed he was so pale he looked dead. He looked over to Kiba and his son both of their hands were covered in blood and some of their shirt. Detective Nara went to the bed and slowly turned Sasuke over on his back.

"Sasuke can you hear me? Shikamaru call Neji and get his father on the phone for me."

Shikamaru did as he was told and called Neji's house he was relieved when his father picked up. Shikamaru didn't even wait to say hell he just gave the phone over to his dad.

"Hyuuga we have a situation. I need you to come down to Kiba's house and arrest Orochimaru. Once you get him to the station meet me at the hospital. I don't have time to explain right now."

"Alright I'm on my way."

Detective Nara hung up the phone and handed it back to Shikamaru.

"We need to get him to a hospital right now. Kiba grab some towels for the blood."

Detective Nara picked Sasuke carefully up bridal style and headed for his car. He put Sasuke in the back seat Kiba got in beside him to put pressure on his wounds. Shikamaru sat in the front he could feel his heart racing and he was slightly shaking. Detective Nara got in and floored it all the way to the hospital.

It took almost ten minutes to get there. The hospital was on the other side of town. Once there Detective Nara picked Sasuke up and ran into the emergency room.

"We need a Doctor right now!" Detective Nara screamed

A nurse looked over and saw Sasuke within minutes Doctors and nurses were crowding around them. They instructed Detective Nara to place Sasuke down on a hospital bed. The three of them were pushed away and guided into the waiting room. Detective Nara then turned to the two terrified teens. Before he spoke he couldn't help, but take a look at them. It was late at night almost one in the morning they looked exhausted. They were shaking slightly, had blood all over their hands and shirts, and were in complete shock. He needed to know what happened though so he would start off slow.

"I need to know what's going on. Who found him?"

"I did" Kiba said

"Okay what time roughly?"

"I don't really know around midnight."

"Where did you find him?"

"I didn't technically find him."

"What do you mean Kiba?"

"Something was wrong he was in too much pain. Shika told me how you took him home he was in too much pain for someone who did nothing but sleep. Pops had been acting weird he was too close to Sasuke. So when everyone was over I made Sasuke a tea his throat was so bad he couldn't even speak at all. Before I came out pops was sitting beside him. At first I didn't think anything of it, but before he got up he whispered something in Sasuke's ear then licked it. So when a few hours went by and pops brought Sasuke upstairs into the bathroom I followed."

"Did you see anything?"

"No, but I heard pops talking."

"What did you hear?"

"He told Sasuke to be quiet or he'll make it worse. I could see blood coming out the bottom of the door. After a few minutes maybe I don't really know how long I was standing there for he told Sasuke to get down on his knees."

"On his knees to do what?"

"He started calling him a bitch and saying things about how much Sasuke loves sucking him off."

"He forced him to perform oral sex?"

"Ya then afterwards he said that he looked thirsty he made him… pops he made him drink his…"

"Drink his what Kiba?"

"Pops made him drink his urine."

"What?"

"He told Sasuke to go by the toilet and then I could hear him telling Sasuke to open up wider and take a drink. I could hear pops going and saying how he didn't want you suspecting anything was wrong that Sasuke needed to stay hydrated."

"What happened after that?"

"I hid behind the corner once I heard Sasuke coughing. Once I saw pops go into his bedroom I went into get Sasuke. There was blood on the floor and he was throwing up in the toilet."

"What did you do after that?"

"I went and touched his shoulder he was so afraid he flinched and he started shaking more. I told him to breathe that it would help stop the coughing that I would be back. I went downstairs and told everyone to go home. I told Shika to stay I knew I had to get the police but I couldn't risk the sirens."

"You did the right thing I'm very proud of both of you. This is a very scary experience and you both kept it together to get Sasuke to the hospital. If it hadn't been for you two he would be dead."

"What happens now? Orochimaru's going to jail where are we going to go?" Kiba asked

"I'm going to call Iruka and see if he can still take Sasuke in. right now Kiba till we figure something out you can stay with us. To be honest I'm not sure what connections Orochimaru has and I don't want him going after you. So for now it's best for you to stay close."

Kiba just gave a nod it was all starting to be too much for him. Detective Nara went outside to make the call to Iruka. After four rings a very tired Iruka answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Iruka my apologies for calling so late, its Detective Nara."

"No it's alright is something wrong?" Iruka asked shaking away all the tiredness from himself going into father mood.

"Yes actually I'm down at the hospital with Kiba and my son. We had to bring Sasuke in."

"Sasuke what happened?" Iruka asked he was already getting up and getting dressed to head down there.

"Orochimaru hurt him he's in very rough shape. After everything that happened with his father his body is still too weak to handle more. It's a long story I'm sure there is more to it that I got, but we haven't been able to see Sasuke to ask."

"What did he do?"

"He cut Sasuke multiple times and very deep he then forced his to perform oral sex. Now we don't know the whole story that's just what Kiba heard through the bathroom door."

"Oh God Sasuke. What happens now?"

"I don't know how Sasuke is we just got here not even ten minutes ago. Now Kiba told Shikamaru to call me; while I was on the phone on my way over there they did have to perform CPR to get Sasuke to start breathing."

"We're they able to get him breathing?"

"Yes they were what I suspect from the wounds was blood got into his lungs and made it difficult to breath."

"He was drowning in his own blood."

"Yes, but they were able to get him breathing and Shikamaru said he coughed up a lot of blood."

"What can I do?"

"I would like to make you Sasuke's new foster parent. Also I'm not sure what Sasuke will be like right now so if you're able to come down and be here for when he wakes up that would be great."

"I'm already dressed."

"I'll be here till Sasuke wakes up we're in the emergency entrance waiting room. I'll see you soon then Iruka."

"I just need to let Naruto know where I am going then I'll head out."

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yes good bye"

"Bye"

With that Detective Nara hung up his cell phone then headed back in. both the boys were still standing there they looked like they would break at any moment. Detective Nara let out a sigh it was going to be a long night.

_A/N: If anyone knows the first names of Neji's and Shikamaru's father could you tell me please. _


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Detective Nara went back into the waiting room to be with the boys. They both were covered in blood and in complete shock from everything that just passed. Detective Nara just let them be for now with their thoughts. He to needed to figure out how all of this happened. It could be possible that Fugaku had a connection with Orochimaru. It could also be that Orochimaru was a pedophile and no one ever reported it nor noticed before. A good twenty minutes later Iruka came into the hospital looking like a worried father.

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Take a breath Iruka we still haven't heard anything yet from the Doctors. Hopefully soon someone will come out and inform us what is going on."

Iruka took a big shaky breath in and slowly let it out. He turned his attention to the two boys who were in the room. They were shaking and covered in blood Sasuke's blood to be precise. They were in shock and they needed the blood off from their hands at least so they could start to feel better.

"Boys why don't you go into the washroom and clean up the blood. I know that doesn't seem like much but it'll help with what just happened." Iruka said

The boys both looked down at their hands to find them covered in Sasuke's blood. They couldn't get to the washroom fast enough to get the blood off.

"So who found him?"

"Kiba did he had suspicions that things weren't right between Sasuke and Orochimaru. So when Orochimaru told Sasuke to go with him to check his wounds Kiba followed them up to the washroom. Kiba said he could hear everything and he could see Sasuke's blood coming through the bottom of the door."

"Oh the poor kid. What's going to happen to him now?"

"Orochimaru has been arrested or is currently being arrested by my partner. Kiba will be staying with me for now till a foster home comes up for him. He then will go back into the system and bounce around for two years till he's eighteen most likely."

"And once he turns eighteen they will just kick him out to the streets. That's that no chance of going to college or getting a good job he'll be eighteen and homeless."

"Unfortunately that's what happens. We could put him in a group home but that's no better then the foster homes. Once he's an adult in two years he's on his own. Foster parents want children not teenagers."

"I know I have Naruto and soon to be Sasuke but can I take him?"

"Do you have room for three teenagers?"

"Well Naruto has his own room and there's a spare bedroom big enough for two people to live in. Kiba and Sasuke are already sharing a room Naruto said. It would be a shame to break them up. I know they have only known each other a day but they seem to like each other. If they all become friends which I see happening he'll be there anyways."

"We can ask Kiba if he's okay with that. It's better then him being passed around from home to home. He's already been through all of that."

The boys came back from the washroom with the blood off their hands. The shirts would need to be washed or thrown out for that matter. However just having clean hands made a small difference to them. Shikamaru went and sat down beside his father resting his head on his shoulder. He felt very tired all of a sudden and he could use the human contact in that moment. Kiba just stood there pacing around every now and then he couldn't get over what happened to Sasuke.

Detective Hyuuga came into the room with a very confused look on his face.

"So it's midnight I get a call from my partner telling me to go and arrest Orochimaru without telling me why. He just says he can't explain right now. So what do I do I get out of my warm bed with my beautiful wife in it to go out and arrest a man for no reason. After a good twenty minutes of trying to get Orochimaru under arrest without a cause I bring him to the station and again book him without a cause. The desk clerk then tells me you are at the hospital waiting for me. So please tell me there is a good reason why I arrested a man without a cause."

"Sasuke's in the hospital we had to bring him in because Orochimaru beat him half to death."

"Ok my wife will understand that. Is he okay?"

"We haven't heard anything. Shikamaru called me that Sasuke was hurt he was bleeding profusely as you can tell from the boys' shirt. While on the phone with me Sasuke stopped breathing they performed CPR and got him to start breathing. We drove him here and the doctors haven't been out yet that was almost an hour ago now. I called Iruka to come down and he will be taking Sasuke back home when the doctors allow it."

"Ok what about Kiba?"

"Can't I just go back home do I really need someone to watch me?"

"Kiba it's not that simple Orochimaru could possibly get out on bail you can't be living with him. It's not safe we don't know what he'll do." Detective Nara explained

"So then what I spend the night at your place then tomorrow morning I'm right back in the foster homes being passed around like a dog."

"Actually Kiba I was thinking that maybe you would like to stay with Naruto, Sasuke and I." Iruka said

"Really? But why you don't even know me?"

"Because you saved Sasuke's life. I've known him since he was almost eight years old. He's like a son to me I would have adopted him if he had ever let me. You seem to care about him especially from what I heard from Naruto tonight when he got home. He told me how you helped Sasuke down the stairs. How you kept bringing him pain pills and tea for his throat. He also said you were nice and a cool guy. That he thought he could see himself being very close to you. I would love for you to stay with us who knows maybe all four of us could be a family."

"I like Naruto he's a funny guy and really easy to get along with. He fits in so well with the group of friends we have. Today at lunch it was like he was always there. Sasuke… he's so different from Naruto and my friends. He's shy, quiet, timid and so afraid of everything. I can see it in his eyes that there's so much pain and so much more to his life then he's told anyone. I've only known him a day and yet I want to know everything about him. I want to see him smile one day and hear his laugh. I want to see him at a normal weight. So okay I'll do it I wanna be there for him through all of this."

"Good you and him will have to share a room right now but from what Naruto said you already do so it won't be a change to adjust to."

"Well now that that is settled all we need to do is wait for Sasuke to find out the whole story." Detective Hyuuga said

"I'm sorry to interrupt anything but are you all here with the boy?" A Doctor asked

"Yes we are and his name is Sasuke." Detective Nara said

"Sorry I'm Sasuke's doctor he's in the ICU at the moment his injuries are critical right now only because there are quite a few of them."

"I think the main question on everyone's mind right now is if Sasuke will make it?" Detective Nara asked

"He will make it yes he's in a great deal of pain right now. However, he will over come this and live a normal life assuming no complications arise. He will be kept in the ICU for the night and tomorrow sometime if he has not gotten worse he will be moved into a normal room. He some serious injuries, he has whip markings all over his back that will just take time to heal. They need to be cleaned and the bandages changed everyday. He has deep cuts on his torso that were stitched and again they need to be cleaned and changed everyday. His throat is what I would consider the worst it's raw and infected with a virus right now. His voice box was damaged from server chocking it will be hard for him to talk for a few days possibly even weeks before he can talk normally again. His minor injuries include just bruising and shallow cuts. We took an x-ray of his wrist it's healing nicely there's a brace on it right now."

"How long will he be in the hospital for do you think?" Iruka asked

"He'll be here for at least a week. The biggest issue right now is infection he already has an infection in his throat we suspect that he is getting pneumonia so we are giving him anti biotics for that as well as to help prevent infection from his wounds. If all goes well he should be out of here in a week time."

"Did you happen to check for any sexual trauma?" Detective Nara asked

"We did do a check it's procedure when someone comes in that beat up and unconscious. We did find traces of semen inside of him. There was server damage done we confirmed that he was raped. It was done more then once but it happened over roughly five hours straight of what we would call sexual torture. The victim gets raped then tortured until the rapist gets aroused enough to rape again. He also hard restraint markings on both wrists so he was tied down somewhere with rope judging by the burns on his wrists."

"So while we were at school Sasuke was tied down somewhere in that house getting raped and tortured." Kiba said

"What did you do with the trace you found?" Detective Hyuuga asked

"We sent it to the lab to be tested and traced to a DNA owner. Once we get a result we can give it over to you."

"Can we see him while he's in the ICU?" Iruka asked

"Yes you can keep in mind that he's sleeping right now he won't wake up for a day or two with the medication we gave him. Once he is awake he'll be out of it it's just from the pain medication right now. He's in room 189 you can see him as long as you like."

With that the doctor walked away to go and check on his other patients. Everyone walked out of the waiting room and headed over to Sasuke's hospital room. When they got to the door Detective Nara opened it only to be greeted by the sound of beeping. Sasuke was sound asleep and hooked up to a few different machines to monitor his health. Sasuke was in what they called the golden twenty four hours. If a victim survived the first twenty four hours the chances of them living were increased by seventy percent. They all pulled up a chair and sat down no one saying anything. They all just sat there looking at Sasuke hoping that he would be okay soon.

It was nearing six am when finally Iruka took a look at the boys in the room. They were exhausted their eyes were all red from staying open and they could barely sit up. Iruka knew that Naruto would be awake soon to get ready for school. Iruka had already called in letting them know that he wouldn't be able to be in today. That they needed to find a substitute for a few days while he looked after Sasuke. he wanted to be home to let Naruto know about what happened and what will be happening. Iruka looked over to the detectives they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Why don't I drop Shikamaru off at your home and bring Kiba home with me. They need some serious sleep right about now."

"That sounds like a good plan Iruka." Detective Nara said

"I want to stay and make sure Sasuke's okay though." Kiba said

"Kiba he's asleep you heard the doctor he won't be awake till tomorrow at the earliest. Besides you're no good to him if you can't even keep your eyes open you both need sleep."

"I promise if something happens if he wakes up I'll call you to come down. For now though go get some sleep me and Hyuuga will still be here doing some work and keeping an eye on Sasuke."

"Come on Kiba we're not able to help Sasuke right now our help starts when he wakes up. Let's go and get some rest so when he does wake up we'll be awake." Shikamaru said.

Kiba gave a nod in defeat he honestly was too tired to even try to argue about any of this. The three of them got up and made their way towards Iruka's car. Kiba got in the passenger seat and Shikamaru got into the back. They drove to Shikamaru's place and dropped him off he was almost asleep in the back seat. Kiba on the other hand was passed out in the passenger seat just minutes after leaving the hospital. Iruka gave a small smile at the poor blood covered boy. Before he could really sleep he would need to change his clothes so it doesn't get all over his bed. Him and Naruto were the same size so he could borrow some of his clothes for now.

Iruka made his way towards his home where Naruto should be just getting up. he didn't know how he was going to tell Naruto about what just happened but it would be better to hear it from him rather then someone else. When he pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Iruka gently shook Kiba awake and told him they were here. Kiba let out a yawn and got out of the car and walked up the steps with Iruka. He was about to enter his new home.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Iruka and Kiba walked inside to find Naruto in the kitchen making some breakfast. He turned around when he heard the door open. He was surprised to find Iruka coming in little lone Kiba of all people.

"What's going on?"

Naruto came over to the front door and that's when he was able to see Kiba's shirt.

"Is that blood?"

"Naruto there's something I need to talk to you about. Why don't we all just go and sit down first then we can discuss this."

"Discuss what? What is there to discuss and why is Kiba covered in blood?"

"Naruto please let's sit down first it's been a very long night."

Iruka guided Kiba over to the couch and told him to take a seat Naruto didn't sit down he just stood in the living room swaying back and forth on his feet. Iruka sat down he was going to try to get Naruto to sit but he knew he wouldn't he was too worried to.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Detective Nara and Hyuuga and I were in the hospital."

"Hospital why?"

"Something has happened to Sasuke…"

"What do you mean somethings happened to him? Is he okay?"

"He's okay he's asleep right now and he will be ok eventually."

"What do you mean by eventually?"

"He's got a lot of injuries that need to be healed and it will take some time for them to heal. "

"Okay if Sasuke's the one hurt then why is Kiba covered in blood? And who hurt Sasuke? His father?"

"Naruto Sasuke was hurt by Orochimaru while we were at school today. This is Sasuke's blood." Kiba said in a low voice

"That's not possible I just saw him he was hurt but he was okay he wasn't bleeding. If something happened he would have told me."

"He wouldn't have told you he wouldn't have told any of us. Just like he never told anyone about his father until it got to be too much. Pops… Orochimaru tortured Sasuke while we were at school he always said school came first you never miss a day no matter what. I would always miss a day here and there though from being too sick I didn't think anything would happen. But when we got back I saw Sasuke in the room he was in too much pain he couldn't talk it didn't make sense. So when Orochimaru told him to go upstairs to look at his wounds I followed. He cut open a lot of Sasuke's old wounds which made them bleed horribly as well as new wounds. I thought it was over but he made him give him head…"

"He did what?"

"He never did this before to anyone. I don't think anyways. The others never stayed long enough for me to ever really care and they weren't in Sasuke's shape. With Sasuke's story I couldn't help but care about him before I even met him. When I found out how horrible he looked I knew it was all true and not just some kid trying to pay back his parents. After Orochimaru left I found Sasuke in the bathroom he was bleeding so badly. I didn't know what would happen so I told everyone but Shikamaru to leave so we could call his dad. I knew he would know what to do. So we ran upstairs and tried to keep Sasuke awake but he lot too much blood he couldn't stay awake. So we brought him into the room and tried to stop the bleeding. But when we were waiting for Shika's dad to come he stop breathing and we had to perform CPR with Shika's dad on the phone. He finally got him breathing again but he was losing so much blood we were covered in it. I'm so sorry."

Kiba was crying he couldn't help it anymore. He just couldn't believe everything that just happened not only did Sasuke almost die but his life was now upside down. The man he considered to be his father was arrested and going to jail for rape. He was back in a place that wasn't his home. He didn't know Iruka or Naruto or Sasuke for that matter. Sasuke who was now in a hospital bed fighting for his life once again. Iruka leaned over and put his arms around Kiba it wasn't his fault that all of this was happening.

"It's okay Kiba this isn't your fault you have nothing to apologies for."

"I should have done something. I could hear it happening through the door and I was frozen I didn't do anything to stop it. I saw the way Sasuke looked this morning when I mentioned him staying home with him. He was terrified I should have questioned him. I should have gone home when I found out he was back there alone with him."

"Kiba you saved his life tonight nothing else matters but that. Sasuke's Sasuke he'll fight and he'll survive, because he doesn't know how to give up. Even if you tried to get him to talk he wouldn't have he never does until it's too much. If you didn't catch what happened tonight he still wouldn't have said anything. I'm his best friend we're like brothers and he still didn't tell me about his father until yesterday."

Kiba's tears had stopped he felt better after getting them out. Iruka let go of him then turned back to the conversation.

"Sasuke's different you are both foster kids and went through similar experiences from bouncing around from house to house. Sasuke's different."

"Okay everyone keeps saying that. That Sasuke's different what do you all mean? I get that he went through a lot with his family being killed and the abuse but isn't that it?"

Iruka and Naruto both looked at each other they both knew what happened to Sasuke. Sasuke broke down one night and told them everything well what they thought was everything. Sasuke never brought up the abuse otherwise Iruka would of made him stay with them. However, Sasuke's past was exactly why he never did force Sasuke to stay here he just had his door open for whenever he came.

"Sasuke's family was killed by his older brother."

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yes Sasuke idolized his brother he always stood up for him and knowing recent events my guess would be he's the reason Sasuke's still alive. He probably took some of the hits so Sasuke didn't have to. One day his brother snapped from my guess would be abuse and watching your little brother being tortured like that would make someone lose their mind. He killed them all right in front of Sasuke then he killed himself. Leaving Sasuke all alone and stuck in foster care."

"Oh man no wonder he's so messed up he watched his brother kill his parents them himself."

"Yes that would damage anyone especially when your only seven years old. Unfortunately once he was in foster care it didn't get any better. One family he was with he was starved all the time, there was no heat not electricity. Him and Naruto had meet at that house. I saw Naruto one day and I took him in and became a foster parent. I wanted to take Sasuke as well they had become so close but he was already spoken for. However, they still remained close and hung out so I could still see Sasuke when he was around. I eventually adopted Naruto and he's the only foster child I've ever had."

"I lucked out on finding a good one."

"Unfortunately Sasuke didn't the next foster home was a drug lab. They forced Sasuke to cook drugs cocaine to be precise. He was eight years old and stayed there for two years. It was a party house lots of drinking drugs Sasuke was never eating right or sleeping right. He was being hit and used as a drug runner and a cook. From cooking the cocaine he was very quickly addicted to it. After two years the cops raided the place and shut it down Sasuke was once again placed back into foster care. They found out that he was cooking the drugs and addicted so I suggested instead of a detox program that I would take him in and I did. He stayed here for a month he went through the withdrawals I was able to get some weight back on him."

"So why didn't he stay?"

"I asked him if it would be okay if I adopted him. However, after what happened with his family he couldn't handle it again. He didn't want to be adopted to this day he still doesn't. He doesn't want to replace his family as horrible as it was they were still his family. He got taken to another foster home where it was full of other children there was no room for anymore. Sasuke was constantly being locked out by them and starved. So he just gave up and at ten years old he started living on the street. As he got older he would come by more take a shower get some food into him. On really bad nights where the weather was just too much he would sleep here. He was always gone by the morning though. During the summer it got harder and harder to find him sometime we wouldn't see or hear from him for weeks."

"Wow he really is different eh. It's like he's afraid of a family."

"That's exactly it Kiba. he loves Naruto like a brother and he loves me just as we love him. But he fears that as well; he couldn't handle losing anyone he loves again. From all of the abuse from even complete strangers Sasuke no longer trust people. He's shy and timid he's afraid of doing something wrong. That's why he pushes himself so hard in school he doesn't want to fail. At the same time though he doesn't want to stick out. He wants to be invisible and in the back ground. To him if he can do that then people won't see him if you can't see him you can't hurt him. And it worked till high school where bullies came along."

"He always had Naruto though so he never really was truly alone even though he wanted to be."

"Even still we got into a lot of fights over the years. It got to the point where one time we didn't talk for six months. Finally I said something because he came in one day completely beat up. I made him come back home with me to get cleaned up. We were fourteen at the time I weighed 120 and he barely weighed 70. That's when I realized that no matter what we were fighting about I couldn't just let him push me away. He was dying for six months he didn't really eat anything he couldn't he had no money. I promised myself that even if we fought again I would always make sure he was okay. And I did we still got into fights about him not living with me I called him an idiot. We wouldn't talk for a few days but I always brought a lunch for him and left it by his locker so I knew he was at least eating once a day."

"Wow I just I can't believe all of that happened to him. I thought I had it bad from moving around so much. But Orochimaru took me in for five years I've lived there."

"Now you live here. Ask Naruto I don't just let people leave you're here till you move out on your own. That could be in two years when you move off to college or you could be living here all through college. Ether way this is your last home."

"Same for Sasuke?"

"I'm going to try the problem with Sasuke is that he's so use to being alone and on his own. He's going to have some problems staying here I believe. He'll sneak out and show back up a few days or weeks later. Until Sasuke is ready for a home he'll always be on the move."

"Maybe this time around he'll finally settle down ya know. It would be good for him."

"Who knows what Sasuke will do. All I can do is always leave the door open for him. He has a key already has had it since he was little. I think he's just really buying his time till he turns eighteen."

"What happens when he turns eighteen?"

"He'll get his inherences from his family. They were one of the richest families in the world so he'll be set for life. He'll be legally allowed to rent out a place and he'll go off to university somewhere. For what I don't know I could guess detective work possibly. I always believed that he would make a great profiler. He has the confidence and courage down inside of him he just needs to get it out somehow."

"Well maybe that's something we can help him with. We can't make him stay in one place but we can help bring him out of his shell."

"Yes that we can Kiba and we will. For now though Naruto no school for you today. Kiba and I are going to get some sleep then we can all go over to the hospital. Naruto why don't you let Kiba borrow a clean shirt for now then later we can get you some of your things."

"Sure dad I'll go grab on."

"And I will show you around."

Kiba gave a nod and got up with Iruka. He showed Kiba the kitchen, bathroom, Naruto's room and then his room where him and Sasuke will stay. Iruka would need to bring out the extra bed later so they each have their own bed but he could do that later. He had all week to get the room ready for two people.

"This will be yours and Sasuke's room. I'll bring the other bed out later we have all week to get it ready for Sasuke to come back."

"Ya thanks for letting me stay here I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it get changed and get some sleep you need it. Good night"

"Good night"

With that Iruka left and headed for his own room to get some serious sleep. It had been a while since he pulled an all nighter and he wasn't getting use to it in his older age. Naruto came into Kiba's new room with a shirt and pair of pants for him to change into. After handed them over he told Kiba how he was going back to bed as well. Though Kiba had a feeling he just needed some time to himself to think about everything that just happened. Kiba couldn't blame him his mind was still racing after last night events now he just learned why Sasuke was well Sasuke.

Kiba quickly changed out of the blood soaked clothing and got into the clean smelling clothes. Him and Naruto were the same size so the clothes fit perfectly. He went over to the bed and pulled back the covers and crawled in. it was warm and soft he laid down and was fast asleep almost instantly.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kiba rolled over and slowly opened his eyes he took a look at the clock and saw that it was two in the afternoon. He let out a yawn then stretched his sore body out. He had only slept seven hours he was thankful for being young and use to little sleep after an all nighter. He was hoping Sasuke was okay and awake by the time they get to the hospital. He was so injured there was so much blood it was hard to get the image out of his mind. Kiba threw the covers off of him and got up and out of bed. He didn't bother putting a shirt on he just went down in a pair of pajama pants that Naruto had given him early this morning. Kiba made his way to the washroom to go the the bathroom and get cleaned up a bit.

After going to the bathroom Kiba looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. He had a little bit of Sasuke's blood on his face from when he was performing CPR. He turned the hot water on and put his hands under. After getting them wet he began to rub away the blood on his face. Once it was gone he washed his hands to remove any blood that was left. He needed a shower but that could wait till later he wanted to see Sasuke and make sure he was ok.

Kiba got out of the washroom and made his way towards the living room he was hoping to find Iruka or Naruto awake. He got downstairs and there was Naruto watching T.V in the living room. He looked over when he heard someone coming down the stairs and saw Kiba was awake. Finally he had someone to talk to. He was going crazy just sitting there doing nothing. Naruto was relieved to see that Kiba was awake maybe it would help take his mind off of Sasuke, because the T.V certainly wasn't working for him. Kiba made his way over to the couch to sit down with Naruto.

"Hey" Naruto said

"Hey"

It was a little awkward between the two of them though why they really didn't know. Probably because it was the first time they were alone together. Kiba had questions for Naruto about Sasuke that he really wanted to ask and he was sure Naruto had questions for him. The problem was nether one of them knew how to start asking them. So after five minutes of the most uncomfortable silence ever Kiba gave in.

"Look there's a question that has really been bothering me for the last two days now. I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I have to know how did you not notice what was happening to Sasuke in the last few months?"

"What you think I didn't give a damn about him or somthing?"

"That's not it I just don't understand your his best friend I don't even know him and I realised something wasn't right within two days. I just don't understand how you didn't notice anything when your around him all the time."

"I wasn't around him all the time. We only have one class together and lunch that's it. The last few months with his father I've barely seen him he goes home right away after school. He didn't talk much when I was around him. Sasuke hides what he doesn't want people to see and he does it damn well. You just got him at the end when he couldn't hide it anymore."

"Look I'm not jumping on you I just had to ask It's been going on since his father came back months ago. I just didn't understand I thought you guys were always together but if youi weren't then I get it."

"I hate that I didn't notice he's my best friend he's like a brother to me I should of been the first one to notice. The fact that I didn't makes me feel horrible. If I had noticed something I would have said something to him or my father. I can't even imagine how horrible he feels right now he didn't notice either. We've tried so hard you have no idea how hard we both tried for years to get him to stay here. He's just so afraid I can't blame him if II went through what he did I'd be afraid to."

"It's gonna take some time but hopefully with me being here now to that maybe he'll stay. If nothing else at least he'll be healed before he goes back out there. He's got two years left before he gradutes and turns eighteen so he's gotta realise that he can't just stay on the streets till then."

"Ya I don't know what to do about him he's so stubborn. You know he wasn't always like this it took a few years to get like this. When I first met him when he was seven in the foster home he came in just covered in blood. The two adults watching all of us didn't even really care they just told him to get changed and wash the blood off. I watched him for a week he didn't say anything to anmyone he didn't even eat and they didn't care. There was too many kids they couldn't focus on just one. Finally I went over to him one night not even the other kids had even tried to talk to him. He looked so sad and broken I couldn't do it anymore. After talking to him I found out what happened and we started talking more and more after that. A few months later Iruka came by and saw us. He tried to get both of us which is weird looking back, becuase he didn't evne know if he wanted to be a foster parent he was just looking around trying to decide. Sasuke was already going to be taken but you heard this last night. Anyways my point was in those few months Sasuke was smiling and he laughed. He was out going and confident he was a lot of fun to be around."

"What happened then to make him like this?"

"We didn't see each other for a while until I went into the same school as him. It was almost two years later that we meet back up. He was quiet, kept to himself, he didn't smile or laugh. I reconized him when I went into the classroom so I sat beside him. It seemed like that didn't happen often where someone would sit with him. We started talking again and he still smiled and laughed but over the years from the foster families and all the abuse that came with them he wasn't confident and outgoing. To make it all worse he got bullied a lot for being different and smart. And now he just doesn't smile or luagh he just does everything he can to hide in the background and pass highschool."

"Well hopefully we can make him go back to what he was like before all of this happened to him. He seems like a really cool guy deep down we just gotta get it out of him."

"Sasuke is really cool he can play the piano and guitar. He also has an amazing singing voice. He's very creative with writing and drawings. He's also retardly smart tht's why he gets bullied a lot and they don't like how he dresses. I really don't understand why that matters to people Sasuke's a punk he's been since he was ten years old."

"Some people just have nothing better to do then to bully someone. Sasuke's a target becuase he's alone and quiet and to them a nerd even if he doesn't look like it."

Iruka walked into the room and saw the two boys sitting on the couch.

"Hey boys how are you guys doing?"

"Hey dad we're just talking about what Sasuke use to be like."

Iruka gave a nod and made his way over to the chair and sat down. Iruka only saw Sasuke a little bit in the foster home. After that he didn't see him for two years. Even then he wasn't often in his home until he was twelve when Iruka found out he was on the streets for two years. After that he saw Sasuke a little more then he did he could only remember a few times in those years that Sasuke had smiled and he couldn't remember Sasuke laughing ever. Though Naruto had mentioned he did on the occassion but ver the years Sasuke had just went further down into a black hole.

"Well he's different now then he was at one point, but hopefully now the healing can start and he'll be ok. So I'm assuming everyone is anxious to see Sasuke so Kiba text Shikamaru and see if he wants to come along. And we'll all get ready to head over there he might be awake."

The boys both nodded and they made their way to their rooms to get dressed. After twenty minutes they were all ready to go. Shikamaru did want to go with them to see if Sasuke was doing ok. His father had come home just an hour ago. He had said that Sasuke had woken up for a few minutes a couple hours of go. However, he was too out of it from the pain killers to be questioned. He had just explained that he was in the hospital and safe. After that eh went back to sleep. Once they were all in the car they headed over to the hospital to see how Sasuke was doing. None of them could wait to make sure he was doing ok.


	25. UPDATE

Update

So I got a review from my one story The Unexpected and that review made me go back and read all of my reviews for all of my stories. Needless to say it took me about an hour to read them all again considering it's close to 800 reviews. I noticed that I've gotten some flames for the sexual and physical abuse in my stories and I feel like I need to explain myself a little. Yes my stories do have abuse of all kinds I do not in any way condone it in any way shape or form. However, for people to say that I don't make the character mainly Sasuke go through any trauma is very wrong. For a reader to feel that way they clearly have not bothered to fully read everything that was said and left unsaid. Perfect example in Silent Tears Sasuke tries to kill himself, Behind Closed Doors he doesn't talk or look at people he's timid and scared.

My writing is dark yes I don't do happy and fluffy feel good stories that's not who I am. I write based on things that have happened in my life. Abuse is not a light or easy topic I've been abused, I've been raped, I've been in an abusive relationship. Writing helps to cope with past experiences some feel that Sasuke's reactions to the events aren't realistic but until you've been in that situation you don't know how someone would react. Yes some people fall totally apart some don't some try to cope and forget about it until it blows up. Everyone reacts differently to situations and based on Sasuke's character in the show is how I based his reactions in most of my stories. In some stories I take what Sasuke never says or does in the show and use that as a reaction.

A lot of writers write about abuse and rape some do it very well they portray everything the right way some don't. I know I've read a few stories that were just so terrible and as an abusive victim I can't help but review and drill into them about how they actually think that's how it works and even worse the writer is 12 or 13. Some writers don't understand the seriousness or the outcomes everything I write in that topic comes from my heart comes from experience. I have no issue with people criticising my writing you can't please everyone and I certainly don't like everything I read it helps a writer grow. My problem is people who have never been in that situation tell me that I don't take it seriously and I don't know what I'm talking about. Some things I've written has been a situation that has happened to me. In the end it basically comes down to don't like it then don't read it that's why there are warnings in the stories.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The four of them walked into Sasuke's hospital room. He was alone both detectives had gone home just a few hours ago to get some rest. A nurse on the way to Sasuke's room had explained that he woke up for a few minutes but he was very out of it due to the pain medication. They were planning on moving him into a private room shortly seeing as there was no longer a need for him to be in the ICU. This news pleased the four men but reality came back to them when they saw how bad Sasuke still looked. From the hours that they were not present Sasuke's bruising had gotten more distinguished and you could see new bruises that you couldn't the day before. Each man took a seat in a chair that was around Sasuke's bed. Naruto couldn't believe how bad Sasuke looked right in that moment. He was covered in bruises, cuts, he had tubes from Iv's in his arm, he had wires on him that monitored his heart and he had an oxygen mask on. Sure over the years from living on the street Sasuke had been in the hospital from fights but he was never this bad. Usually he would show up at his place and Iruka would patch him up he would spend the night then the next morning he would be gone. That's when it really hit him how were they ever going to get Sasuke to stay long enough to be healed.

"How long will it take for his injuries to heal did the doctor say?"

"The doctor didn't say, but that is something that we can definitely ask when he or she comes in." Iruka said

"Did they say how long he had to be here?"

"He needs to be here at least a week they said. The doctor last night said that he would have a hard time talking for a couple of weeks his vocal cords are damaged. From the sound of it he's just going to be very sore he also has an infection that's what one of the IV's are for the other is to keep him hydrated."

"He's never been this bad before."

"He's been in the hospital before all of this?" Shikamaru asked

"Sasuke's been living on the streets since he was ten. He's been in the hospital from dehydration, starvation, the most calm was from street fights. He was jumped by a gang at one time he spent two days in the hospital he was supposed to be there for a few more but he left. Sometimes he would come over to the house and I would patch him up when the injuries weren't that bad."

"How are we going to get him to stay here for a week little lone the time it will take for him to be healed from all of this? We can't get him to stay till breakfast the next day."

"Easy we don't let him leave. Sasuke and I are gonna be sharing a room so it won't be that simple to just sneak out in the middle of the night. Not to mention with the pain that he will be in I can't see him leaving even if he wanted to." Kiba said

"Sasuke has been through a lot in the last few months he might not want to be back out on the street so soon. However, if he does go back out we can only continue to do what we have always done Naruto." Iruka said

"Ya I know I just think it sucks."

Just then a doctor walked into the room it wasn't the same one as the night before but they didn't actually expect it to be. The doctor looked up and saw that there were other people in the room so he started with an introduction.

"Hello there I'm Doctor Roberts I'm just here to check on Sasuke and see if we can move him into a private room. Are you his father?"

The doctor asked as he turned his attention to Iruka the only adult in the room.

"No I'm not he will be in my care though I'm a foster parent. Can you tell me anything about his condition and recovery time?"

"His condition is serious he will be in the hospital for a minimum of a week. The infection is the most problematic especially if it spreads. His immune system is week right now from the dehydration, starvation and exhaustion that his body has been through in the past few months. Which is making his body very weak so the infection is taking a toll on him. His physical injuries there are a lot of them but they are not too server but he will be in pain and very sore for weeks to come."

"Once he is out of the hospital how long before he can go back to school?"

"At least a month before he should really be out a moving around."

Iruka looked over at Naruto and could clearly see the worry on his face. Iruka knew that it was going to be difficult to keep Sasuke there for a month.

"Everything looks fine to me I'll let the nurses know that he can be moved out of the ICU. He is on pain medication so he will be in and out for a day or two still. His throat will also make it difficult to speak. I know there are two detectives that will be back to speak with him once he is awake but don't push him it could cause irreversible damage."

"We'll make sure not to push him and that he doesn't push himself either." Iruka said

"Good if you have any questions feel free to ask a nurse to page me."

"Thank you."

With that the doctor turned to let the nurses know that Sasuke could be moved. An hour later three nurses came in to move Sasuke to a different room. The others sat around just waiting for Sasuke to wake up. Detective Nara and Hyuuga came into the room at five in the afternoon. They both had gone home to get some sleep then they went over to the police station to work on Orochimaru.

"Has he woken up yet?" Detective Nara asked

"Not yet." Kiba answered

"We were able to get some information on Orochimaru. Turns out that before Orochimaru was a foster parent he got into some trouble with the law. Fugaku was his lawyer he was able to get the charges dropped so it was never on Orochimaru's record. There was never any complaint from the other children that were in his care before and after Kiba was there. He's being denied bail so he won't be getting out any time soon and Fugaku can't take on any clients right now until his charges are dealt with." Detective Hyuuga explained.

"That's good at least that's one person Sasuke won't have to worry about. The doctor informed us that when Sasuke does wake up to not push him too much with speaking. He's worried about permanent damage done if he pushes himself too far." Iruka said

"We'll make sure to go easy with him. We basically know what has happened he doesn't really need to get into it right now. Kiba had witnessed what happened or heard what happened for now that's enough. When he can talk with less pain then we can go into what really happened. Plus with the pain medication I'm sure his mind is going to be all blurry for a day or two." Detective Nara said.

Before anyone could say anything more there was a groan that came from the sleeping boy. Slowly Sasuke began to wake up fighting his way through the drug induced fog that filled his mind. He opened his eyes and immediately noticed that he wasn't alone. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Hey man welcome back to the living."

Sasuke moved his good hand up to touch the oxygen mask that was still on his face. He went to pull it off but Iruka speaking stopped him.

"You need to leave that on for now. You're sick Sasuke it's helping you breathe better. I know you're confused and in pain I'm going to explain what's going on alright."

Sasuke put his hand back down leaving the mask on and gave a small nod.

"You're in the hospital you have been here for two days now. Orochimaru hurt you pretty servely so you will need to be in here for at least a week. You have an infection so you are on antibiotics right now. Your vocal cords were damaged so you need to take it slow when it comes to talking so there is no permanent damage to your voice. You have a bunch of other injuries but nothing that will cause you any problems down the line. You will basically be just really sore and in pain for a little while until they are healed. Orochimaru has been arrested and is still in jail his bail has been denied. You and Kiba will actually be living with Naruto and I from now on. The doctor said if you heal alright in a month you can go back to school."

"I know you don't like being in one place for long but you're gonna have to get over it until you are healed. You're stuck staying with us until you are all healed up this time Sasuke." Naruto said with determination.

"Sasuke I know your mind is a little hazy right now and your throat is probably killing you but do you have any questions right now?" Iruka asked

Sasuke just shook his head he truly was too tired and in too much pain to really even think of a question. Iruka had basically gone over everything that he needed to know in that moment and for him that was good enough. He wanted to stay awake but his body couldn't handle it the months of exhaustion and the pain medication was took much of a pull for him and he closed his eyes. For the moment he was at least safe so he just gave in to what his body was screaming for so loudly.


	27. AN

A/N ok so I just wanted to write this real quick and explain a few things. As I'm sure most have you noticed I have been updating my stories one at a time. I've been working on trying to get the stories done so I have been updating one story at a time trying to get a new chapter out each week. There are a few new stories that I am dying to start but I am trying to refrain myself. There are a few sequels I will be starting eventually one will be Into The Night I will go through Sasuke healing and getting his memory back. The other two will be The Unexpected and Family Ties Family Lies. The Unexpected will pick up where this story leaves off. I was going to continue but this story is getting really long so I'm going to break it up in half. The next story will contain the trails and Sasuke healing etc. Family Ties Family Lies I'm thinking about it being a story where Sasuke has to deal with the Clan and Shikamaru dealing with his new found feelings for Sasuke. I will also be continuing with my sequel to blood stained hands shortly once I get a few more of the other stories close to being finished. I'm trying to get the ones that have been in progress done the longest done first and then working my way through. So bare with me I'm trying to get them all done and updated as quickly as possible.


End file.
